It's in the Stars
by NPSMJones
Summary: After Killian and Emma's kiss in the Season 3 finale, the story takes a huge turn. But this time Emma isn't alone, the charming pirate takes his place at her side. And together they will concur all (cold) evil in their way.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place after Captain Swan's kiss in the season 3 finale. This is not accurate and it is mainly about the Captain Swan love story but other characters will be named._

_I hope you darlings will enjoy the story and keep up with me until the end ^-^_

**1**

As if nothing happened, Emma went back in bed, pulling the sheets over her head. Her head was pounding and she started going over the day in detail so she would process what had actually happened.

_Because she had no idea._

It had all gone so fast. The time portal, ruining her mom's and dad's meeting -_Its still felt wrong to call them like that but after almost losing Mary Margaret she was terrified that the last thing they'd remember is that their own daughter refused to call them as they were, parents._- and of course, kissing Killian.

She sighed deeply. Confessing her feelings wasn't exactly the easiest thing for her to do. At all.  
She had lost **so **much that even now she wanted to regret it. But she didn't.  
For once in her life Emma felt glad that she followed her heart. She felt that Killian's kiss was true, and maybe her's was too.

But then she screwed up again. She was the **savior **wasn't she supposed to save people instead of destroying their happiness.  
The look in Regina's face kept her eyes wide open, blocking her night-sleep.  
WHY IN HELL DID SHE RESCUE THE GIRL?

The hero thing must run in the family... Though she didn't feel like a hero.  
Killian had told her not to but she had been so sure that saving a human life wouldn't have any effect. Well was she _fucking _wrong.

She turned to her side and tried getting her sleep by closing her eyes.

_Think good thoughts, Emma. Think good thoughts.  
Henry._

He had been happy. Happy that his mother had returned and that she wanted to stay in Storybrooke.  
She made someone -Besides Killian- happy. And **noone** was more important then her son.  
The reason all of this happened to her.

And she was glad that it did. She was _fucking happy._

With a slight smile on her face, the darkness flooded into her head and she fell asleep.  
Finally.

* * *

_'Wake me up before you go go. don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.'_

"Goddamn.." She could bring out with a sigh.

She hated the song after using it as an alarm for over a month.  
Though she could admit the lyrics were fitting. But super annoying.

She smacked her hand on the off button and accidentally knocked her phone off the bedside table.  
_Great._

She picked up the phone and turned off the alarm. She frowned.

_1 new message. _

Confused she tapped on the screen. It was from an unknown number.  
Who the hell would send her a text message around 7 o'clock that wasn't David or Mary Margaret?

**Figured out how this bloody magic box worked. How are you, love?**

Though she didn't see a number or a name, she damn well knew from who it was.  
She facepalmed her forehead with her phone and regretted that she had given him her spare Nokia. She just thought that now he was a Storybrooke citizen and really needed to have something to use in emergencies. But she forgot that all of her old contacts -_Yes including herself (she always forgot her own number_) - were still on the damn device.

_I'm good Killian, stop stalking me?_

As if he was waiting for the message, he replied almost a minute after.

**Is being polite already 'stalking' in this realm? Just wanted to know if you are feeling allright since the Queen's... accident.**

_I should've listened to you, i'm sorry._

**Don't be, love. You did the right thing, if you want to believe it or not.**

_Thanks, but I really have to go now. Bye._

She rolled her eyes when she put her phone back in her purse. Killian calming her down made her blush but he was such an idiot. And a charming one.  
She took a bite from her sandwich when she got a call.

First she thought that the pirate had figured out how to call someone but it appeared that it wasn't a day **full** of surprises.

"Hey David, what's up?"

"Emma, I'm already at the office. Where are you ?"

"I have to start around 8 right?"

"There is an emergency. You should really come fast."

"Calm down, I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, Emma and could you check on the baby? I'm afraid Sno- Mary Margaret is still asleep."

"You can count on me!"

She rushed upstairs to quickly wash her face and put on a jeans and a grey T-shirt.  
She pulled on the rubber band in her hair and combed her hair quickly so she could check on Neal before she left.

She snook by the little bed to see Neal sleep peacefully and she let out a relieved smile.

"Sleep well Neal. Your mommy will soon wake up" and she kissed her younger brother on his tiny forehead.

**Her** younger brother. From **her **family. She wasn't alone anymore.  
_She wasn't an orphan anymore._

She looked back over her shoulder one more time to look at the room where Mary Margaret and Neal were sleeping in.  
And she left the room with a glad feeling.

**Everything is going to be just fine.**

* * *

_Sooo... that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I am going to try to keep the story going and post a new chapter every week, I really can't promise anything but I'll try for you ;)  
_Songs that made this possible: Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon , Lying Is The Most Fun by Panic! At The Disco and 21 Guns by Greenday :)

_See you next week (I bloody hope so)_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

David was nervously tapping his fingers on his desk when Emma stumbled in the room. She hanged her red leather vest on the hook on the wall and jumped on the chair in the corner.

David didn't pay any attention to Emma and kept frowning at the pile of papers on the desk.

"Hello? Ground control to prince Charming ?"

"Oh hello Emma." He didn't even look at her and kept reading the documents.

"Soooo... What's the problem ?"

"Oh yeah. The problem. Emma I don't understand any of it. I've been looking at this over and over again and I don't have one clue."

"Could you please explain what the hell's going on, I'm sure we can do **something**."

"Okay, okay. Several little girls have been missing and they can't have crossed the town lines because they are guarded. No monkeys around or an evil green witch. I have no idea why or who did it but we have gotten a lot of complains by concerned citizens, like Jefferson."

"Jefferson?"

"Yeah, Grace was the first one who went missing. Jefferson really cares about her. Have got **any** idea?"

"Wow, that's...-_She sighed deeply, I would have no idea what to do if Henry suddenly went missing like that-_ Look, David, have you got any other information ?"

"Well, the barn shed is **packed **with ice and snow. I went to inspect it but only found this." David showed several pieces of a vase. An old vase.

"You have to be kidding me..." Emma picked up one of the pieces out of David's hands and looked at it closely.

_This vase. Back in the Enchanted Forest.. It can't be._

"David.. I.. I have to go, I'll call you later I just really.. - _sigh_ - I can't believe it"

"Emma! Wait what-" was the last thing she heard when she rushed out the door.

* * *

_"Welcome to the morning-show with-"_

_"And our next winner is...-"_

_"Ill get you for this, Pan, if it's the last thing I do!"_

Killian frowned. Pan?  
Could these ridiculous 'TV-programs' get any more imbecilic ?

He got closer to the TV to look at what was actually happening. In the left corner of the television he could see "Peter Pan".

He suddenly remembered the talk with Emma back in Neverland. How every person of his realm had his own.. how did she call it .. '_movie_'?  
He turned off the magic box when he got enough of the scornful image of him.

He was about to head back to Granny's to get a beer when he heard a piercing knocking on the door.

"Hook, I know you're in there! Let me in."

_Swan._

He unlocked the door and leaned against the door frame. He looked at her from head to toe.  
She was looking gorgeous, like always.

"Looks like the roles have switched here haven't they, Swan? Hope you're also in this for the long haul."

He smirked as he putted Emma's hair behind her ears. She sighed.

"Look, Hook, enough with the flirting. Can I please come in?"

"Back to Hook, are we? Yesterday evening I was still Killian.."

He tried to make her laugh but she nervously waited for an answer to her question.

"With pleasure."

He opened his left arm to let Emma in and checked her out once more. She **was** gorgeous.

Emma stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to Killian

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, m'lady?"

"Come on, like you have no idea. First you try to flatter me with your text messages and being all citizen of Storybrooke with your 'I'm Killian and i'm staying in the Inn like a normal person' and then you unleash hell on earth?"

"First of all: Where should I sleep, because I don't remember seeing my boat around here because I traded it for your presence here."

Killian's expression changed when he said that. He was angry, no, more like disappointed. Disappointed that she, _**his Emma,** _thought that he was the bad guy. A villain.  


"And second of all: what in heaven's sake are you talking about?"

"The vase! You brought something or someone back home, and _it _is kidnapping children."

Killian stroked his chin with his hands. He tried to remember a vase but he couldn- Oh no. He did didn't he? Unleash hell on earth?

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah, it is."

They both sat down. Killian facing Emma who was sitting on the bed while he took a seat in the armchair besides the television.

"Look Emma, I didn't do this on purpose. There must be another witch or something like that."

"I'm sorry, Killian, I knew it wasn't you. I just hoped for some peace after we all defeated Zelena. I thought it was over."

"I know these are none of my concerns, Swan, but why do you take it all on yourself. It's not your fault."

"I was the one who went towards the time portal. Without me all of this wouldn't have happened and than Regina was still happy. Without me the curse would've never ended and Neal and Graham would still be alive."

Killian sighed and sat down slowly next to Emma. He stroke his hand gently over Emma's shoulder and she dropped her head on his chest. She heard his heart pounding. _Did it always pound this fast?_

Killian smelled Emma's hair and said very calm and quiet "It's going to be allright Swan."

He felt a tear dropping on his chest and held her closer. He had never seen Emma _this_ upset. Emma putted a hand on his chest to free herself from his tight grip.  
She wiped her tears away with her hand and looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry.. We should.."

"Go on.." Killian smirked widely but stopped immediately. _Not a perfect timing, Jones._

"..go check out the barn. Maybe we find a trace."

"We, m'lady?"

"Yes, you're coming with me, Killian. I don't want you swashbuckling around Storybrooke."

"If the lady insists."

Killian stood up and opened the front door for Emma as she walked outside, rolling her eyes.

When he closed the door he took a final look at her, and smiled as she continued to walk to her car.

She was **more **then gorgeous. Almost..** perfect.**

* * *

_I know, I know. It hasn't been a week but I figured that now that I still can I should publish as much as I can ;)_

_And yeah, I'm waiting a bit for the sexual tension to jump in but I promise, you'll get it ! _

_You will also get to know Rumbelle's reaction after their CUTENESS OVERLOAD marriage! Please leave some comments on what I could do better because I could use some help.._

_These songs made this chapter possible : Midnight City by M83 (addictingg) , Weightless by All Time Low (here ya go Yashin) and Teenagers by My Chemical Romance _

_Hope you keep up with me until the end, that would be **awesomesauce** !_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Emma kneeled down on the white ground at the barn. _Ice cold._ She picked up some snowflakes that immediately melted when they touched Emma's warm hands. She got up from her kneeled position and turned to Killian.

He was standing in the corner, looking for **something** that might help them trace this.. _thing._

She shook her head while shaking off the little ice crystals that sticked to her jeans.

"Nothing here. Only snow and dirt..."

Killian turned around and made an apathetic walk towards her. He looked in her eyes and cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's quite obvious, love, that we won't find anything in this godforsaken barn. Perhaps we could take a look outside?"

She sighed and nodded slowly at the ground.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The pair walked outside the barns door and looked outside. A thin layer of snow made it's way towards Storybrooke.  
The small path stopped halfway trough the forest so noone knew where it led. They took a quick look at the path and saw it ending a couple meters further so they faced eachother to discuss what their next move was.

Emma looked at Killian and made a hand gesture to point out where she was going.

"Okay, We'll check out around the barn. I'll check this way and you'll go the other way. If you find something then scream, or squeek or.. Just let me know okay?"

"You got rather bossy, Swan. I fancy that." Killian smirked while Emma rolled her eyes once more when he turned around to fulfill Emma's command.

Emma inspected the slippery ground around the ground very carefully so she wouldn't miss **any** trace.  
She thought about Regina again. How awful she might **have been**, now she had gotten a pretty good attitude, especially now she's with Robin.

Her heart stopped for a second.

She probably broke up with him after he got reunited with his long lost wife.  
Regina **finally **had a happy ending and Emma pulled it away from her. _Must run in the family...  
_If she just hadn't saved the girl in the cage, then...  
Though Emma still wasn't sure she did the _wrong _thing. How in heaven's sake could she ever **not** save an innocent soul that was locked up next to her ?  
And, it still was **Regina** who locked her up and wanted to kill her. **Regina** was the evil queen who wanted to do everything to kill Emma's mother.  
But she couldn't blame her, we had all tried to forget that and move on.

Because they realized that there was no such thing as '_The Good Guys' _and_ 'The Bad Guys', _There were only the Broken ones, and the ones that glued themselves together.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sight of a blue piece of cloth, buried under a thin layer of snow. She frowned as she picked up the piece of clothing. She wiped off the snow and looked closer.

Killians was searching radically around the other side of the barn when he looked up by the sound of a rather loud 'AHA!' in the distance.  
He followed the excited voice and quickly found himself examining a blue glove with Emma. The glove was decorated with tiny dark-blue diamonds and was very fragile.  
It was clear that this was a woman's glove.

"Another witch I see... Bloody hell!"  
Killian slammed his hand on the wooden wall next to him and made the unstable barn creak.  
Emma shoved the glove gently in her purse and stared at the snowflakes on the ground.

_Did this madness ever end ?_

She crossed her arms over her coat and shivered a little. She soon realized that the sky had gone grey when they were in the barn.  
_When did it get so fucking cold ?_

"Are you allright, Emma?" He sounded actually concerned. The thought of Killian caring about her made her shiver even more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... A little cold, that's all."

Killian took out his vest without even considering how she would react, and threw it round Emma's shoulders.  
Yesterday, she would've hissed at him and refuse his flirtatious and romantic request, but after their kiss, she felt like it was all possible. She didn't have to humiliate herself or be ashamed that someone loved her, because last night, she confessed that she did too.

"Aren't you going to be cold, like with only a short sleeved vest?"_  
_

Killian pointed at his hook and cocked his eyebrow.

"Pirate. I can handle more than just a little breeze, Swan."

She smiled as he threw his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. They walked together to her car, where they split up and each took a seat.

* * *

"Hey, Emma, was your day?" Mary Margaret hanged her coat over the dining chair as she walked in, followed by David, who carried Neal in a Maxi-Cosy.

Emma got up from her lazy position in the couch and swinger her arms over the back.

"Pretty weird actually." She squinted her eyes.

"Well it's still Storybrooke after all!" David smiled as he carried Neal out of the Maxi-Cosy and lied him down in his baby bed.

Henry jumped up to see his uncle and started talking in a very high-pitched voice to the baby.

"We met Miss and Mister Gold today." Mary Margaret winked and smiled.

"You know that they've redecorated Mr Gold's shop ? I'm happy the old man has found his happiness now." said David with a relieving sigh.

"They're very happy and Belle asked for you, where were you all day?"

"Yeah, you got me by surprise when you left this morning, Emma." It was David who came standing right in front of her.

"I went to the barn shed to look for clues." Emma looked down, she could've called or texted but it just slipped out of her head she guessed.

"_Alone?"_ Mary Margaret placed a casserole on the furnace and poured a little salt in the water.

"Well, no, I was accompanied by.. Killian."

Henry's head quickly turned to Emma when he heard the name. Excitement in his eyes.

"Wha- The **pirate ?**" David was setting the table and looked confused up at Emma._  
_

"Well, yeah, I haven't seen any other Killian's around. And you may say what you want but he's good at looking for clues."

"Under your dress, he is."

"DAVID ! _There are children nearby."_ Mary Margaret wanted to make it sound like a whisper but Henry overheard it and chuckled a little.

"Anyway," David wanted to change the subject fast, he didn't really like the sound of Killian and Emma spending time together (_what was exactly the reason why she hadn't told her parents about their kiss..) _

"Dinners ready!"

* * *

Emma was reading the Vogue when Mary Margaret opened the door slowly and quietly knocked on it.

"Mind if I join you ?"

"Uuh, No sure, come in."

Emma moved aside so Mary Margaret could sit on the bed next to her. She tried to focus on the Vogue but she felt her mom's eyes burning on her cheek and layed down the magazine. She looked up at Mary Margaret who had been looking worried at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me.."

Emma took the answer by surprise, did she do something wrong or something?

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, I'm your mother, I know when somethings up and I can feel this is about a male figure." Snow patted Emma on her naked legs that were crossed on the bed.

Emma sighed and scratched the top of her head.

"Is this about Killian ?"

As if the name was a curse word, Emma looked up rapidly and nodded slightly.

"I kissed him."

"Like, again?"

"No, this time it was different."

"Like, hotter ?"

Emma swinged towards her mother to stump her with her shoulder. She grinned, Mary Margaret could always make difficult conversations easy.  
And Emma didn't regret telling her, she was the only one who would take it seriously. And the only one who wouldn't yell at her, like David would.

Her mother took Emma's hand and stroked it gently.

"He loves you, you know?"

"Hm hmm, I know."

* * *

_There you go :) I've been spending a lot of time on this chapter because my damn computer kept refreshing the page and deleting ALL of it._

_But I'm proud to present you chapter 3 ! I really like the part-friend part-mother/daughter relationship between Snow and Emma, no hatz mkay? :p_

_And yeah, still not a week but just a day because I reallyyy love writing my own Captain Swan love story ;) _

_I would **really appreciate **a review so I know that you guys are out there !_

_Songs that made me headbang during this chapter : Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys , Another Brick In The Wall by Pink floyd and Space Oddity by David Bowie_

_Love all of you,_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

As the snow fell, Killian ordered another beer. The frost had covered the diner's windows and the street outside the window was a white blur.  
The diner was quite filled. The last curse had brought more people back then before, and they hadn't settled down yet. So most of them, including Killian, decided to rent a room from the Inn.

Man, he would do almost _anything _to get his beloved ship back. After Milah passed away and before he met his Swan, The Jolly Roger had been the only place he'd felt home. He had always stopped the ship for a second to look at her sails flap, and when he felt like it he sometimes climbed up the mainmast and look at how his beauty cracked the passing waves.  
He had lived a lot of unforgettable moments on the Jolly Roger. From his most terrible ones, like losing Liam, to his briskest.

His lovely memory faded away when Ruby snapped her fingers in front of him.  
He blinked his eyes to focus his view. His eyes fixated on Ruby's chest. It wasn't his intention but the wolf had her own kind of.. style.  
Not that he didn't like it , he actually enjoyed the view for once, since Emma apparently fancied wearing those bloody collars.

"My eyes are up here you know." Ruby said with an annoyed look in her eyes. She grabbed the handle of his glass of beer and smacked it on the barcounter.

"Just enjoying the view." Killian smirked and took his beer by the handle. He took a sip and noticed that Robin took the seat next to him.

"If it isn't the man himself." said Killian and turned to the archer. He and Robin had spent a lot of time together since he got back from the time portal. Since he was staying in Storybrooke -_not only for Emma but his beloved Jolly Roger was nowhere to be found so he really **couldn't **go_ anywhere- he decided to make some friends.  
And since Robin had to move out from Regina's, he had to stay in the Inn just like Killian.

Robin looked up to Killian with a mournful expression. He looked awful and ordered a glass of rum, and if Killian wouldn't have known better, he would say he wanted the whole bottle.

"Oh, hi Killian" The expression on his face got darker by the second. As Robin got his glass, he immediately drained it in one second.

"Easy there, mate. I don't want to carry you upstairs." Killian felt pitiful as he looked at his best mate completely drowning himself in the rum like **he** used to do. Maybe that's why Killian liked him so much.

"I don't know, man. I have no idea what to do." Robin lifted both his arms and went with his fingers through his hair. Hi sighed deeply and let his head fall into his hands.

"I know what's this about and Robin I have to say it, it's not your fault. Regina has to understand that you want to go back to your lovely wife. And it's not only the pressure Marian is putting on your shoulders, you still have your lad. But I think you should go talk to her."

"It's not Regina."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, mate"

"I didn't leave Regina, I left Marian."

Killian choked a little on his beer. The past couple of weeks had all been around how Regina tried to convince him that what they had was true and couldn't be left behind. Of course Robin agreed but he really wanted to stay with his former family, until now.

"I deserve an explanation, I assume." said Killian while he tried his best not to tear up, the beer that got stuck in his breathing pipe hit him harder then he would've thought.

"Marian and I weren't all rainbows and sunshine back in the Enchanted forest, y'know." told Robin while he emptied his third glass of rum, "After we got Roland, she started acting.. bizarre. I assumed that she got symptoms after her pregnancy but when some weeks passed, I started asking questions." Robin stammered. "One day when I was on a hunting trip and I passed Marian's sewing cottage, I decided to jump in and say hi."

Robin stared silently in his glass, as if he was dreaming. He blinked the dreams away and emptied a glass once more.

"When I knocked on the door nobody opened so I thought to myself that they already left. But when I got home again I noticed that Marian was still missing and immediately thought that they got ambushed or kidnapped. Though, when I bashed through the door, I realized that I had been blind. I don't really remember the guy she slept with -_ yeah, you should probably but the glass down there mate, Killian thought_- but I still memorize Marians face when I stumbled in on them." He sighed deeply as if tears were blocking his vocal chords.

"She didn't regret it."

Suddenly Robin's voice became furious and he said " I still have no clue why she did that but when we were walking home we..." Robin's voice started to shake but when he started talking again his voice became really still as if he almost whispered "... we got ambushed. She... was executed the next day."

Killian gave his pal a pat on the back and looked him into his eyes. "Like I said, It's not your fault. You shouldn't regret what you've done. And certainly not that you've carried on and searched for your -other- love. If it's true what you're telling me, and it's not the rum speaking, then you're right not to forgive Marian like that. But I advise you to go talk to them both."

"It's the truth." Robin explained while he tried to order another glass of rum but got his hand slapped away by Killian.

"Then lay down the rum and go talk to them, mate."

"Thanks Killian, you're a great friend."

Robin stood up, and after stumbling off the bar chair he staggered his way up the stairs. Killian followed him with his eyes until he got to the second floor and left Killian's eyesight.

Killian jumped a little when he heard an unfamiliar sound coming from his inner-pocket of his leather vest. He frowned his eyebrows as he looked for the annoying music box.  
It seemed to come from the little magic box Emma gave to him. They hadn't spoken in a while, Killian thought with remorse. '_I'm busy, Killian'_ Emma had texted him every time. But he knew that that wasn't the reason.

"Aye Swan, long time no see." Killian grimaced at the phone, waiting to perceive Emma's voice.

"I need your help, Hook. I think I found something. It's something... pretty huge." He could hear Emma's voice shivering.

_What the hell was she doing outside at this hour ?_

"Where are you ?" Killian sounded more concerned then he intended.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. God, you're just like my parents"

"Oh, Swan, I'm much more than that." Killian whispered at the magic box.

"Stop that and get your Irish ass over here ASAP."

"Excuse me, Irish ass ?"

"You know what I mean, just get to me. I'm in the woods, just by the side of the cornfield."

"Swan, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have your yellow carriage to drive around in."

"Damnit, I forgot about that. I really have to learn you that."

"It's fine Swan, I'll run." Killian told her bravely. He didn't want to make a fuss about it being _fucking_ cold and he still wanted to impress her.

"Seriously, Killian ? In this weather, don't play the hero, your only hand is going to freeze off and wh-"

"I'll get there Swan, don't you worry." Killian spoke when he pressed the red button on the telephone.

* * *

"SWAN!"

No response.

"EMMA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Killian's voice echoed through the birch trees. He heard the empty branches of the trees creak when he shouted Emma's name. The cold wind made the rain feel like little knifes falling from the sky. But Killian didn't care. He wanted to find Emma.

His hand started to freeze and his leather boots were soaked in cold water. How long had he been searching for her, an hour , two hours ? He couldn't tell, but he wasn't planning on giving up his search.

He ran passed several trees in his rush to find her when suddenly his mouth got covered by something. A hand pulled him backwards en got he pulled behind a tree. He grabbed the hand forcefully and turned around.

"Swan ? What are you doing?"

"Killian, shut up. You've already drawn too much attention." Emma whispered.

"Well, I'm not saying that I don't like you rough but could you explain to me why I got dragged into the bloody bushes ?"

Emma pressed her finger to her lips and pointed at something in the distance. "Look."

Killian's eyes were drawn at a transparant building on a top of a hill. A palace. It seemed so fragile, almost made out of glass. But according to the weather his thoughts referred to something steadier. An ice castle.  
The roof was peeked and as if the ice gave light, the castle glowed. The glowing ice made the trees around it seem blue and the huge entrance had a long stairway running out of it. When they approached the palace, everything felt colder and colder. Emma was right, this was a big deal.

"So.. What's your plan now, Swan ?" Killian asked while looking at Emma out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to get her in trouble. He would never forgive himself and he guessed that his face would be quite broken if David got the news.

"Go inside, I guess..?"

"Well, we both know how that went the last time, love."

"There won't be a time portal inside, Killian. We won't have to go trough **that** again."**  
**

"That's a pity, I was looking forward to that." Killian smirked as he came to stand closer to Emma. He looked in her eyes. _Was she blushing?_

"Well, Well, Emma Swan. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're blushing."

"Oh shut up."

They walked through the cold rain, closer and closer to the peeked ice castle. The walk seemed to last eternally as they had to hide behind a tree every couple of minutes to avoid little snow storms. After a long time they reached the long stairway. The stairway crawled in an arch towards the door, as a rainbow rising from the sky. The stairway shined and reflected the Duke blue light coming from the castle.

Emma set a foot on the first step but slipped immediately, felling into Killian's arms. She looked at him for a while. Eyes locked on each other he thought for a second she would- _No, timing Jones ! _He helped her back up and together they climbed the enormous stairs. Killian looked down from the stairs into an abyss of cold emptiness. If he fell, noone would find him. He shivered.

"First enormous stairs to an ice castle? You never forget your first." Emma chuckled.

When they reached the top of the stairs they hesitated. He knew they should go in to check if it had **anything** to do with the missing children but he knew that the second they walked in there, another kind of evil would show up there for them to concur. And he really wanted something else right now, or better, someone else.  
Emma walked up to the door to knock but before she could, the gate swung open and they stared into a dark, with shadows covered hall. In the corners there were some glowing crystals but apart from that they could only see black. Darkness.

_"Finally."_

Killian putted his arm above Emma's stomach and came standing right in front of her. He held her hand and inspected the room.

"It would be a lot easier to talk to you if I could bloody see you, mate." Killian asked to the shadows. He blinked with his eyes in order to get used to the darkness but to no avail.  
After a few seconds a slim figure stepped out of the darkness. Her face wasn't visible but he could see a blue dress, covered in snow and ice. The figure putted a hand above her hip and Killian noticed something that made him draw his sword.

She was missing a glove.

On her other hand she was wearing the exact same glove that Emma found a few weeks ago and before he could strike the lady his sword, it turned into a icicle. It froze so deeply that it shattered into his hands. The woman chuckled.

"Who are you ?"

"Oh, honey, we'll get to that part sooner or later."

Emma pulled pack Killian's hand and came standing next to her. She looked at him with brave eyes.

"Why are you doing this ?"

"Doing what, Emma ?"

Emma frowned and took Killian by his arms. The fact that this... witch knew Emma's name made him shiver too. What else would she know?

"Abducting children. What kind of 'good explanation' do you have for that?" Emma shouted.

"_Abducting_. I don't like that term, why not use 'Snoozing'." she told.

"And what do you mean by that, again? " It was Killian who clenched his fists and pressed his jaws together. He didn't enjoy this woman joking around. He would enjoy her more with her head on a stake.

"It's okay, I don't need them anymore. They are all returning home this very moment. Except one of course but you don't mind me taking a souvenir, right ?"

"You're sick." Killian hissed.

"Then why did you take them with you ?" Emma went near the figure in the dark but got stopped by Killian's hook pressing against her shoulder.

"To lure and look at who to take out first of course. And I'm quite happy with the result." The woman winked and stepped out of the shadows.  
A braid came running down the woman's neck like a waterfall. Her skin was white as snow and when she smiled, her teeth reflected the little light coming in the room.

"I'm Elsa. Former queen or Arandelle."

"That wasn't her question." Killian said furious.

"I guess it's story time then." The lady brought her hands together loosely and took a breath.

"When it happened, she was only seven years old, I was ten, I didn't realize that bad things could happen. But when I struck Anna for the first time I felt how dangerous my power was. My parents, idiots as they were, told me to keep them hidden from anyone. So I could never hurt anyone, especially not my own sister." The woman looked down as if she felt sorry for herself but straightened her spine and went on. "I was on the run when my powers got out of hand. _My own people were afraid of me._ And I was afraid of myself." The woman inhaled deeply and stuttered a few times when she spoke her next words: " I didn't intend to kill Anna. I didn't to it on purpose."

"You _killed _your own sister ?" Emma squinted her eyes at Elsa in a way she had looked at Regina back when they were in the time portal. Incomprehension.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT !" The lady yelled. The castle shook and the words echoed in the huge hall.

" She just never... defrosted. I tried everything, but look at me ! Does it look like I can bring summer back ? And when the people of Arandelle refused to let me back into my castle, because they were so scared, I felt something I've never felt before. Loneliness. Even when I was alone in my room, hiding from everyone, I felt my sisters presence. She was always there for me. But this time, it was only me. And I couldn't-" Elsa brought her slender hands to her face and rubbed in her eyes, trying to wipe the memories and pain away.

"I didn't want to feel. So I used my powers in my own advantage. I froze my own heart and later that day, froze the corpses of all Arandelle's citizens. If they didn't love me, they couldn't love anyone else." The lady lifted her head to Emma and Killian and slightly turned her head and glanced a creepy grimace at them.

"Beautiful story, isn't it ?"

"Why are you telling us this, exactly ? " Killian stepped forward and came standing right in front of Elsa. Feeling the glow of her ice cold body.

"Isn't it fair to let you know how you will spend your last moments ? I'm doing you a great favor, Captain Jones." said Elsa with a grimace on her face that almost reached her eyes.

The last thing Emma and Killian saw was Elsa's gloveless hand reaching up and the sky falling down. After that he remembered nothing.

_Pitch-Black. _

* * *

_*Hides under desk* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I know it's bad !_

_And I know I haven't written in a few days but I'm actually in the MIDDLE of my finals so making time to write isn't easy at all ;)_

_But I'll keep up and I'll maybe write like sunday or something ? You'll see I guess._

_So what do you think about Elsa's story ? Pretty dark, right. I've always wondered what would've happened if Anna never unfroze, so now you see how I imagined I guess. **Dont be afraid of me please.** _

_And I wouldn't stop reading if I were you because I have some preetttyy good ideas for next chapter :) _

_Songs that kept me from going insane during Elsa's backstory : Numb by Linkin Park , Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille and Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas (TOTALLY not spn obsessed)_

_Would you mind leaving a review or a follow, I would really appreciate that :D_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

_WARNING: this fanfic is Rated M for a reason __  
_

**5**

She knew it had been a bad idea. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she had put herself in danger. And even worse, she had put someone else in danger.  
Why did she even have to bring Killian? She could've done it perfectly fine on her own ! She could've gone in the castle and she same thing would've happened, but only Emma would get hurt. Though, she knew that wasn't true.

She triggered something for sure. This 'Queen of Arandelle' wasn't going to chuck up the sponge just like that. Maybe if Emma just hadn't had the stupid idea of getting in an enormous ice castle.  
She was just too naïve to believe that there was **always** danger, she was so convinced that when they got into the castle it would've all been over.

But now she was lying in a bed of snow under leafless trees that waved their naked hands above her head. For a second she thought that she died. That this had been the amazing life of Emma Swan. 'Beloved daughter and never thinking of consequences' would be a perfect quote to put on her grave. She would've hated herself if she died back there, leaving her parents and Henry all alone with a mad Ice witch on the loose.

Though she knew it was all an imagination when she heard breathing next to her ear. A calm breathing pace made the cold air transform into little clouds that rose into the white sky.  
It was Killian, who had followed her idiotic requests and was put in danger. She felt bad that her head felt lighter when she noticed that Killian was still there. She was happy that she was not alone. She felt comfortable and confident at his side.  
She almost forgot about how Neal had hurt her when she was with him. She loved both Neal and Killian, yet Killian was totally different.

When she was with Neal, she had to do as he said: steal some money, find a motel to spend the night,... Every step she took depended totally on what Neal said. But she loved his surprises and how he would always question her. He had always complained how difficult she was to crack. And when Neal left her she started to question everything, because her lover but also her dependence was gone.

Killian was almost the opposite. He let Emma take the lead and followed her wherever she went, but not without him questioning her of course. He always knew what she wanted as if he could read her thoughts. '_You're something of an open book' _he had told her, with that smirk on his face. Emma figured that it was because they looked a lot like each other.

However, after she heard what Killian had done for her to get only her back, not even sure that it would be the solution for killing a wicked witch, she had to admit that she felt something for him. Sometimes it was lust, the _need of grabbing him_ , and then sometimes it was love. She could look in his eyes and get lost, or talk about the stupidest things like they were the world to her. She hadn't had that with Neal, and even though she had really thought that he was _the one_, she had learned that he never would've.

While she sunk in the quicksand of her thoughts, Killian tried to get up, but to no avail. She heard a painful cry when the man next to her fell to the ground again. He must've hurt his leg when Elsa knocked them out. But Emma was too weak to open her eyes, she was still hoping it was over, or that she was still lying in her bed. Curled up alone around her cushion.

She heard Killian turning to his side and immediately crawling up while he murmured some curse words.

"Bloody hell, Emma ! Are you hurt ?" He shouted at her body laying on the ground.

While Killian kept shouting and shaking her shoulders she realized that this was reality. She wasn't dreaming or fantasizing this event. It was only her naïve self that wanted to believe that.

Her eyes widened and the world came crushing down in front of her eyes. She _really fucked up._

"Thank god, you're alive ! Emma, love, can you hear me ?" She felt arms wrapping around her back and lifting her up so she would sit down. Killian was staring directly into her eyes and wiped the snow off her forehead.

"Y-Yes Killian, I can hear you." She whispered while she rubbed in her eyes. She looked to her left and noticed a red puddle of blood in the snow. It wasn't big but it surely pointed out that she hadn't been wrong, Killian was hurt.

"Oh my god, you're hurt !" She jumped up to her knees and rushed to Killian's leg. There was a little hole, as wide as a twig, that let a trail of blood flow onto the ground. Emma ripped a piece of her shirt and pressed it against Killian's leg.

"Darling, it's fine, it's just- ARRGH" Killian screeched whilst he presses his head onto the cold hard ground.  
Emma realized that they had to get back, but how _in hell_ would she manage to drag her tired self and a hurt pirate all the way back to her home ? "Can you walk?" she asked him after she had tied the piece of clothing onto Killian's wound.

Without him saying anything, except for some groans, he got up but collapsed on Emma's shoulder. She threw her arm around his waist and helped him limp through the woods. They were even further away than before, Elsa must've placed them somewhere else, keeping them away from her castle.

When the pair had almost reached the first street, Killian crashed onto the ground again. He curled up his legs and pressed his hands onto his bleeding wound. He took off her bandage and inspected the hole in his leg.

"I'm fine Swan, a branch just got the better of me." He tried to hide his pain with a wince, and when Emma tried to help him get up again, he refused her offer and hobbled the rest of the way back.

* * *

Emma forced the silver key into the keyhole. Killian was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed while he pressed his jaws together in pain. When the door finally opened she took Killian by his hand and helped him get inside. When they reached the living room, Emma pushed Killian on the couch and closed the door behind them.  
They were alone in Mary Margaret's apartment. David had told Emma that they were going to spend the night at the Inn to have a town meeting, Emma and Killian weren't the only one who noticed the sudden change of temperature. And because Regina mentioned that it would take a long time, they decided to stay at the Inn for a night.

The sun was slowly going down when Emma gave Killian a hot cup of coffee. He took the cup and smelled the coffee beans.

"What in bloody hell is this, Swan ? Are you trying to poison me ?" He gave a sour face and placed the cup on the small table in front of him.

"It's coffee. Normal people drink that." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Could you at least spice it a little, some brown poison isn't going to take away the pain is it, love?"

"Let me guess, rum?"

"I like it when you take the words out of my mouth, Swan." He gave her a smirk and placed his hurt leg on the couch.

Emma went to the kitchen to open the liquor cabinet. She took the fist Bundaberg bottle she saw and poured a little in the mug. At first she wanted to pour the whole content in it so he would shut up and sleep but then she saw him sitting there, taking care of the lower half of his leg. She remembered the old Killian, from back in the time portal. The pirate who got drunk every night and took random girls to his ship for 'a night cap'. She couldn't believe it had been the same Killian. The Killian she knew was also inappropriately flirtatious but he was kind and caring, even when he wouldn't admit that. And she knew he had changed since he met '_his Milah' _ because when he mentioned her, she saw a look that she had seen more and more often lately. Love. Passion. He had loved her with his whole heart, until mr. Gol- Rumplestiltskin had crushed her heart right in front of his eyes. She knew that Killian hoped to have the same with Emma,_ without the crushed heart part of course._

"Here you go ! You'll forget the cold right away." She smiled at Killian and handed him the spiced coffee mug.

"Thank you." He nodded. Emma was surprised he hadn't made a _'It's not because of the mug I'm feeling warm' _joke, but when she thought about it she realized that the jokes had decreased a lot since their first kiss. Maybe he just thought that his feelings weren't a joke anymore.

She poured some disinfectant on Killian's wound and bandaged his leg. Sometimes she felt Killian's muscles clench when the disinfectant touched his red skin.

"There, you're all patched up! Can you walk ?" She stood up from the couch and Killian followed her.

"Seems like it. You would like me to leave, is it?" He followed her to the door. When Emma gave him a look over her shoulder he tried to give her a sad smile. He obviously didn't want to leave just yet.

Emma leaned her back against the wall next to the door. She crossed her arms and looked at Killian, who came standing right in front of her.

"See you tomorrow?" She said quietly.

"Of course." He whispered while he took a step closed to her. Their eyes locked onto eachother.

"Bye." She breathed while she got lost in his bright blue eyes.

"Goodbye." He rustled slowly.

They stared at eachother that felt like an eternity. If Emma could choose, she would've let it be one. As they gazed into eachothers eyes, another feeling grew. And before Killian could, Emma grabbed him by his collar, pulling him closer to her lips.

She knew Killian didn't expect that, but she couldn't hold it. She _wanted_ him. First she hesitated to pull back but when she felt Killian's tongue gliding inside her mouth she was too turned on to do that. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pumping quickly under her hand. She stroke her hand over his chesthair and her hand rose up to his head. Just like Killian was doing, she went with her hand trough his hair so he couldn't pull back or end the kiss.  
Their tongues danced a sensual dance and their heads turned and twisted in all possible directions.

Suddenly, Killian lowered his hands to Emma's hips and pushed her against the wall. Emma jumped up on Killians thighs and swung her arms around his neck. His hands went over Emma's upper leg as he let out a groan. He lifted her chin and kissed her neck while Emma looked up and let out loud moans.

They continued their kiss as Killian ripped open Emma's blouse. Normally she would've been mad but she didn't care now, they shared the same need for eachother.  
Killian carried Emma on his hips to the kitchen. He layed her with her back on the kitchen counter and threw his leather vest over the parquet.  
Emma gazed at his body as she pulled him back to hers, her legs crossed around his back. Killian roared. He started kissing her forehead and went lower, from her neck to her chest. He slid off her bra with his mouth as Emma wrestled out of her jeans. When she felt the straps of her bra loosen the grabbed Killians head and looked right into his eyes.

"Emma... I.." He moaned.

"Don't. I know." She whispered back at him. She aggressively kissed him again and rose from the kitchen counter. They swirled around the room as Killian pushed her back against a wall. He accidentally broke a vase standing on the kitchen table while he pulled out his pants. The vase lied shattered around the room, between the clothes on the floor. Killian leaned closer to Emma while she lowered his shorts and they were standing in front of eachother, completely nude. Killian lifted Emma once more on his thighs.

He pressed her against the wall and she moaned loudly as he got into her. Their tongues were still twirling around eachother while Killian shouted Emma's name. He lowered his hips on Emma's and she gladly followed his pace. Their bodies intertwined. Killian paused the kiss and speeded up his pace, giving Emma signals to go faster. First, Emma hesitated and refused to follow his fast pace but when she felt him leaning in deeper she allowed his request. Exchanging body heat and screams that interrupted eachother.

Killian pushed Emma over and she fell on David and Mary Margarets bed right behind her. He jumped back on Emma's body and the sheets covered their naked bodies. While Emma tried to hide her moans Killian lowered his hips for his big finale. Her voice let out a loud cry when Killian exploded and collapsed on her body. Their chests went up and down and Emma felt Killian's heart rage. He turned to his back and they both stared to the ceiling above them.

"Bloody hell." He breathed right before Emma placed her head on his nude chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Finally :) Believe it or not but I am shaking and I don't know if you think the same about this but I looked forward to writing this. I know it's not sunday but like I said before, I'm in the middle of my finals and I have Latin tomorrow so I had to study hard :s I loved reading your reviews and seeing the follower-counter raise, it's AWESOME to know that there are other people out there who love this story as much as I do :3_

_Songs that made me sweat even more : Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra (LOVE IT) , Sex On Fire by Kings Of Leon ( fits doesn't it?) and Quicksand by David Bowie_

_(btw I hadn't had any time to spell-check this so if there are any faults, i'll correct them tomorrow)_

_Leave a review about what you think about my story so far and you would make me the happiest CS shipper on the entire planet :) _

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

She heard the coffee machine steam. In a blur she saw Killian standing at the kitchen counter with two empty mugs in his hand. He was wearing his boxer shorts that Emma threw over the floor last night. She sat up straight and massaged her eyelids.

"Good morning, princess." Killian glanced over at Emma who covered her upper body with the white, almost transparant, sheet.

"Why are you up so early it's like..." She looked at her left where the digital clock was. "6:30 ! God, how do you do that?"

"Old habit from my long days at the sea, love. When the sun deposits her sunlight, it's time for every pirate to get up. I must admit, I was going to lay next to your loving body for a while longer but I got distracted by your brewing stand." told Killian while he rose the two mugs from under the coffee machine.

"You made **coffee** ? I thought it was poison to you ?" She looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Oh, so you **do** remember last night. I was already hoping it wasn't a dream." Killian smirked as he handed one of the coffee mugs to her. To her surprise, Emma saw a little cacao floating on the surface of the liquid. How he had managed to find all of the ingredients and how he had managed to get the machine to work was still a mystery to Emma.

"Shut up and drink your poison." Emma demanded with a smile on her face. Killian took a sip from his coffee mug and placed it on the bedside table next to him. Emma had chugged the whole mug empty in one minute and came lying next to him. She was still tired because mister 'I'm a pirate and I wake up _fucking_ early' disturbed her night sleep. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. Killian wrapped his arms around her and bended his legs with hers.  
She felt Killian's heart pump blood through his body and blushed when she noticed that. The birds were chirping outside and soft rays of sunlight lighted the messy room. Killian nestled his nose into Emma's hair and he breathed in her neck, slowly kissing it. Emma sighed and in the heat of the moment she didn't hear a slight unlocking sound from the front door.

A kay twisted and a handle was pulled down. The wooden door creaked open and Mary Margaret, David who carried a sleeping baby in his arms and Henry appeared in the room. Emma blinked her eyes out of misbelieve, she looked around the room and saw how messy it was. A leather vest and lingerie were scattered around the room. The broken vase was laying in pieces on the ground. They apparently also knocked over some chairs and cushions.

_Oh hell no._

"Emma, sweety, we're ho-" It was Mary Margaret who saw Killian and Emma first, spooning around each other. She held a hand in front of her mouth as it made a shocked O shape.  
Emma jumped up from the bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"Oh my god." Mary Margaret stuttered.

And that moment David walked in. Struggling with a sleeping baby laying inside arms. He was followed by a sleepy Henry who smacked his hands before his eyes by the sight of his mother with Killian.

"Oh..." David whispered but when he saw Killian laying on the other side of the bed he raised his voice " wait.. Is that? EMMA!"

Killian sat up straight and pressed his forehead against his palms. He was actually embarrassed. That she hadn't seen before. Killian raised his head and looked at David. " Look, mate, I don't want any trouble..." He pointed out while he made some hand gestures.  
David wanted to open his mouth to yell but quickly shut it as Snow pushed them out of the room. "I'm sorry Emma ! Could you get dressed, please ? We have to... talk." Emma heard before Mary Margaret closed the door behind them. Leaving only Emma, Killian and an ambience of embarrassment behind.

"Perhaps it's time for me to leave." Killian laughed. He stepped out of the bed and pulled up his leather pants. "You should really get a wardrobe change." Emma pointed out while he looked at him pulling his leather vest over his shoulders.

"I'm offended, Swan. You never complained about me being a pirate." Killian chuckled.

"Well, you're not much of a pirate without a ship, are you?" Emma grimaced and closed her white bathrobe and decided to make the bed so it would look a little less dirty.

"I'll consider your request," Killian winked "mind if I leave this... unsettling situation and go out through your backdoor ?" Killian asked politely. He scanned the room with his eyes and stroke his nose with his thumb. They really had made a mess.

"Yeah, It'd be better if you did." Emma answered awkwardly. It didn't feel right to see him leave, but after all she would rather see him leave now then when David came in and knocked him right out of the door. She blushed as Killian gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye, love." he breathed. He turned around and stepped out of the door, signaling the Charmings to burst into the room.

Emma walked towards Mary Margaret, avoiding all of the broken pieces of vase laying on the ground. She hugged her mother and looked her into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can explain, I-.."

"You don't have to, Emma. You're a grown up, you decide what you do. Or _who_ you do.." Snow chuckled and looked around her to see if noone was listening "..so, was it good ?" she whispered.

"I'm not answering that one. NOPE." Emma said with a little smile on her face.

"Oh come on ! It was, wasn't it ? I mean, of course it was, look at this place!" Snow said while she pointed around the room. Emma rolled her eyes and bended down to her knees to meet Henry.

"Hey kid, how was it yesterday ?" She adjusted his coat.

"Boring.." He sighed "Grace wasn't there so I had noone to speak to."

"Aww that's too bad.." Emma told him with an uncomfortable voice. She hadn't told him about the kid's disappearances, though she expected that Grace had come home. She really didn't want him involved in more evil. But in the deepest of her heart she knew that he'll discover sooner or later.

"So.. Why was Killian in your bed?" he smiled and stumped her on her shoulder, pointing out that he knew what was going on here.

"We were talking about serious business, none of **your** business."

"It's allright mom, I know you love him too. He's your true love !" He smiled with a laugh full of hope.

"I don't know that yet." She sighed "To what do I deserve such a nice kid?" She ruffled in his hair.

"Learned from the best." Henry said before he hugged her tightly. He rubbed her back and then rushed to Neal's baby bed. Since Neal was in the house, he couldn't stop looking at his newborn uncle.

Mary Margaret was already cleaning up the mess she and Killian made. Without even concurring David and his prejudice about the pirate she helped her mother. She collected the torn pieces of her blouse and set the chairs back to their original position. When they finally finished cleaning up the mess she turned to Henry and gave him a magazine. He frowned at her.

"Ready to look for an apartment?" Emma asked to her son, slightly smiling. She was ready.

"You're kidding." Henry said with an expression full of misbelieve. But Emma shook her head and sat down next to her son, pointing at cosy place to live.

* * *

"Captain, there you are ! I've been looking for you, you weren't in your room. Where were you?"

"None of your business, Smee." Killian stared at the water that calmly lapped over the side of the border.

"So where did you get your cell phone from then ? You hadn't had it before this curse."

Killian turned to his crew member and took a step closer. He looked angrily in his eyes and hissed, sick of all his questions "Why don't you stop asking your bloody questions and tell me why you called me or bugger off."

"Okay, sir, I'm sorry." he stuttered. "I did some research, like you asked me to and here's a list of the missing children who came back home."  
Smee handed Killian a piece of paper with a fancy handwriting.

"Whose is this ?"

"Rumplestiltskin gave it to me, he's got all sorts of that information."

Killian went with his Hook over the ink letters. Aria - Home , Ashley - Home , Beatrice - Home , Grace , Ella - home. Killian went with his Hook back up and stopped by a name. After Grace there wasn't any sign that she had returned. _Wasn't she Jefferson's lass?_  
He folded the paper and hid it in the inner pochet of his vest. Just when Killian turned around and started to walk away Smee yelled something.

"Wait, cap, where are you going ?"

"To see the Hatter. His lass is missing."

"Oh, can I come with you, sir. I haven't really spoken to you since.. well, since the curse was coming and you and our ship disappeared." He tilted his head at Killian.

"Sure, but don't stand in my way." Killian hissed. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had missed Smee.

"What did happen to her ?" Smee wondered while he made a little run towards Killian "I thought she was your precious ?"

"Things... changed, Smee. Now let's proceed, will we ?" Killian ask annoyed.

"Aye." he answered loyally to his captain.

* * *

Killian went with his hook over the letters on the iron sign. 316. They were in the right place.  
He looked up to the monster of a house as he folded up his map and stuffed it into his pocket. He raised his eyebrow at Smee and opened his arm.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

Smee did as Killian told him and proceeded to the gigantic gates of the Mad Hatters house. He searched for a bell or something to knock on the door but found nothing. He looked around the corner once and concluded that knocking was their only way to be hearable.  
Killian slammed his hook on the door several times. When he hit it for the fifth time he started to lose his patience, yelling at the gates.

"Hello ! Mate ? You in there?" He screamed at the windows above the door. No answer, only some lights flikkering on on the ground floor. He let out a relieved sigh and waited for the door to open.

"Finally." Smee said.

The gates swung open and a dark figure stepped forward. He was wearing his hat again, obviously not THE hat but you couldn't tell the difference. His cheeks were red as the wallpaper behind the man. He looked over to them and said briefly "Come in."

Killian knew that he knew what it was about. He saw hundreds of pictures of her in the house. A little framed photograph, a giant framed painting on the wall that was probably painted by Ariel, since she knew so good how to paint.  
The house was immens, almost a castle. And the halls Killian walked, were as big as his apartment at the Inn, never had he seen such a beautiful place.

Jefferson took a seat at an enormous chamber. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that looked like it could crash down any minute. The lights on the chandelier twinkled friendly above his head. Smee took a seat right in front of Killian as Jefferson took his place at the head of the table, letting his head fall into his hands. He looked up back to Smee and took off his lovely black hat.

"My little Grace.. She's .. missing." He stuttered when his appearance darkened of sadness. He did not deserve this, out of all people who loved their children, there was no one who adored them as much as Jefferson did. Killian felt sorry for him. But he was also confused, did Jefferson know they were coming ?  
"The woman.. Or monster that took her away... She spoke to me.." He continued while he wiped off his single tear.

Killian gave him a comforting look. "What did she say, mate?" He could bring out. Trying to calm down somebody wasn't his thing, so he tried to keep it as friendly as possible.

"That..." He sighed deeply. "That she would freeze every single person in Storybrooke if someone tried to stop her." He told them. Smee looked over at Killian, obvious fear in his eyes. But the hatter wasn't done yet.

"And then she gave me this." Jefferson took a little box from under the table. He reached out his arms and handed it to Killian.  
Without even hesitating he opened the box. But his excitement got abruptly replaced by fear itself. He gazed into the box. His mouth fell open out of disbelieve as Smee swallowed hard.

**Now he remembered.**

* * *

_Not such an exciting chapter, was it? But it gets more exciting, I promise! I saw that a lot of you didn't really enjoy the last chapter (was it because of the Smut or something because it's rated M and mostly you get those sorts of things) but I'll try to get more story in in, you guys seemed to really like that ;)_

_And sorry about the delay, I had like the most difficult exams and I'm such a bad student :s But if you wonder, I rocked my Latin and Biology :D So I'm expecting the next chapter to take place anywhere next week, maybe wednesday ? I hope I can write sooner but these **bloody **exams :c _

_My favorite songs for the moment : Man of Simple Pleasures by Kasabian, Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance and Snap Out Of It by Arctic Monkeys._

_And guys, please, I can't read ALL 0 reviews ! _

_No seriously, if you wrote a review I would be so happy :)__  
Keep reading dearies #RumpleStyle_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"That'll be $ 40.99, Red." she smiled.

"You can call me Ruby, Aurora. This isn't the enchanted forest." Ruby winked while she handed the women some cash.

"Oh, okay." Aurora smiled while she handed a plastic bag to Ruby "You'll look so awesome in that dress." She complimented.

"The irony in the color though" Emma came in and bumped Ruby against her shoulder, who had proudly taken the bag out of Aurora's hands and was now looking inside it.

"What did you expect? Red is my favorite color, duh!" Ruby grinned.

"Well, the dressed **are** beautiful here, so of course you will look great in that." Emma glanced an approving look at Aurora, "I love the store, Aurora, we'll come here often."

"Thanks, Emma, see you later then ?" She shouted before the pair walked out the store. Emma simply replied with sticking her thumb up to her, of course she was coming back.

They walked on the sidewalk of the street and chatted about pointless things. They giggled when Leroy fell over a street tile across the street but greeted him warmly when he got back up.  
They turned around the corner and walked towards the park.  
"So, you were Leia ?" Ruby looked at Emma with astonishment.

"Yep, and don't laugh at me for the name, I had to think of something fast!" Emma chuckled.

"Could be worse, you could've chosen Daenerys."

"That isn't even a princess, it's a khaleesi. Do your research!" Emma pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, what you want! I'm just happy you didn't screw up the past." Ruby now looked straight into Emma's eyes. She meant what she was saying, if it wasn't for Emma, Snow might have really died back there. There was a moment of silence. But Emma smiled and looked down to the bag clenched into Ruby's hand.

"Who is it for ?" She grimaced.

"NOONE!" Ruby squealed.

"Come on! A red dress, decorated with little diamonds with a deep plunging. As a best friend, I **know** that this is a man magnet!"

"Fine, you win. Jeez Emma, bossing me around all the time" Ruby smiled.

"Who is it ?"

"Guess!"

"Not your games again." Emma sighed.

"Excuse me, my games are awesome! Now guess." Ruby commanded.

"Now, who's the bossy one?" Emma simpered. "Marco ?"

"Eeew no! C'mon, seriously ?" Ruby screamed as he held her hand to her head tightly.

"Okay okay.." Emma tapped her shoe on the ground. She closed her eyes to think as she suddenly opened them "Oh my god, Is it dr. Whale ?" She gaped as she held Ruby by the shoulder.

"His name is Victor !" Ruby blushed and held up an eyebrow.

"So it **is **him ?!" Emma screeched. "Are you two dating?"

"He just asked me on a date, Emma, don't get overexcited." Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued walking.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you ! And remember, no boyfriend eating!" she winked at Ruby, hoping she would take it sarcastically.

"Meanie !" Ruby yelled. "How's Hook?"

"How would I know **that **?" Emma cocked an eyebrow and adjusted her coat uncomfortably.

"Emma, you two went back in time. And everyone knows that he has a huge crush on you, don't say nothing happened. " Ruby said out of all seriousness.

"Nothing **did** happen, Ruby." Emma looked away.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby looked at Emma with her bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing happened, Ruby. Nothing happened when we were in the time portal!"

"**Aha! **Not back there ? What about back here, in Storybrooke?" Ruby fastened her pace and came standing right in front of Emma. She was now walking backwards but wanted to see Emma's reaction to the truth.

"We kissed." Emma blushed.

"And..." Ruby smiled.

"And what?" Emma tilted her head.

"You have a hickey in your neck Emma, don't say that was because you two just 'kissed'."

Emma looked down to see a red mark on her skin and covered it with her hands.  
"He was hurt and I brought him home, okay?" She blushed

"So you have to have sex with him because he's hurt ?" she stopped walking backwards and shook her head slowly. "What exactly do you feel for Hook? I mean, he's into you, that's obvious. But is he more **to you **?"

Emma sighed and looked into Ruby's eyes "I don't know..."

"Is this because of Neal ?" Ruby looked at her with an empathetic expression. "You shouldn't be afraid to open up again, Emma. He's a good man and I'm sure he won't leave you like he did." Ruby nodded. " And he's awfully sexy." She smiled.

"Thanks Ruby, I'll figure it out." Emma said as they arrived at the back of the Inn "Now let's try on that dress!"

* * *

1 new message

Emma clicked on the text and let out a little smile.

**Good morning , beautiful.**

She licked her lips in order to find a good reply. What in hell was she supposed to answer to that?

_Stop flirting with me._

"Yeah, Emma, that will do it" she murmured to herself in an annoyed sigh. A few seconds later, her phone beeped again.

**I'm just telling the truth, love. Have you heard from the lass ?**

_No, not yet. Have you spoken with Jefferson?_

**Yes. I pity him so I got him into the investigation.**

_You did WHAT?_

**He insisted, swan, I couldn't keep him from finding his daughter.**

Emma was sick of texting, she wanted to confront him with his mistake. What the hell was he thinking when he brought Jefferson into the investigation. This was madness.  
She clicked on Killian's number and let his phone ring.

"Swan?" Killian said.

"Killian, what the hell ?" Emma shouted.

"Calm, lass, no reason to get mad at me. He's a father, your dad would do the same, wouldn't he ?"

"Yeah, of course, but that's not a reason to get more people in danger. Us two are already enough."

"You know you're fooling yourself, swan. From the moment we set foot in that bloody castle everyone's in danger. Or do you want to get more time alone with me? " Even though he was calling, Emma could feel his grimace through the phone.

"This isn't a joke, Killian. We need to get him out of this." She sighed.

"Let's just take him with us until he finds his lass, then we proceed alone. Okay?" Killian asked.

"Okay. But what if Grace is already..." Emma didn't want to say it, what if.

"She isn't, Emma, I knew Jefferson for a while and his daughter is quite the fighter. She'll manage."

"I hope so." Emma hesitated to keep the conversation going but Killian did it for her.

"What've you been doing all day, love ?"

"Looking for apartments with Henry." She answered relieved while she let herself fall backwards into the dining chair.

"Any luck ?"

"Yes, actually, there's a great apartment not far away from the docks with a beautiful view on the ocean."

"Ah, seems we share the same appreciation for her. Are you planning on actually buying the place ?"

"Who knows ?" She said quietly, there was a lot going on and sometimes it became too much for her.

"Killian?" She breather slowly.

"Aye?"

"Do you think that Elsa will actually... start hurting people ?" A tear almost streamed out of her eyes when she thought of that. She heard Killian take a breath.

"I will do everything to keep them safe, trust me."

"And what is she comes after you instead ?"

"If it means that you stay safe, I don't care."

"Killian..."

"Don't ruin this moment, Swan, I mean it."

There was a long moment of silence, with just their voices breathing into the phone. She heard Killian swallow a few times and clenched her hand around her mobile. The way he made her feel was extraordinary. Her body was filled with warmth and joy but it also felt closed; as if huge iron fences had protected it from shattering again. She had gone through a lot of crap, and now that she started to feel something for Killian, she didn't want to let him in. What if she loved him and he died? Or what if he left her like Neal did ? So she kept her heart shut tightly, not letting any love in. But sometimes, just now and then, some lust poured inside. And right now she felt that. Emma shook her head to scare the thoughts away and inhaled deeply.

"Look, Killian, I have to go. I still have work to do."

"Okay, our date is tomorrow at the docks, hm ?"

"It's not a '**date**' " she hissed

"Whatever you want, swan. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, of course. Bye."

She pressed the red telephone and pushed her cellphone back into her front pocket. She grabbed some documents from Storybrook citizens and started analyzing them. The first stack was from people with water complains, but she skipped those; right now she wasn't searching for Mario. She read some documents fast about people that were missing a place to live, they were all staying in the Inn and that wasn't such a bad place. Emma tossed all the spam into the bin but stopped when one of the papers flew over it and landed on the floor. It was a normal paper with a picture printed on it. The picture was probably printed using Word, but above the picture, something was written with ink. She took the paper and flipped it around, but was astonished with what was on the paper.

Mr. Gold. Actually Rumplestiltskin and Zelena, but there was nothing left of her. Her head was just starting to crumble. Mr. Gold held his dagger in his hand. _Didn't he give it to Belle?_  
He had been lying. What is releasing Elsa was all a part of some evil plan?  
Above the picture there was a text, written in dark black ink. The letters were fancy and elegant but the meaning was less heartwarming.

**Don't trust anyone.**

Why would Rumple have done this? And even better, who would've wanted her to know ?

* * *

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry ! I know I said wednesday but the last exams were SO hard! And then yesterday I went to a concert so I couldn't really write :s_

_I hope you're happy with the chapter because I've been thinking about it a lot, leave a review for me to say what you think because right now i've got no **bloody **idea. It's vacation now for me so I hope I can write a lot but I'm like hecka busy so we'll see :s_

_My jams: Waves by Mr Probz , Hey ya by Outkast (summerbeatz) and Creep by Radiohead _

_Your reviews are my happiness_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Unbelievable..." David stared at the picture. He hadn't said anything else since he came storming in after Emma called him. He was constantly going from corner to corner with the paper in his hands. Emma looked at her father with her feet up on the desk. She was looking at the little television in the room. Right at the moment Rumple was supposed to show up, noise appeared. But the noise wasn't normal, it showed some flashes of purple smoke. And after that, there was only _Zelena_, enchanting herself. She knew it hadn't made any sense, but her naïve self hoped it did. She replayed the same video over and over again, in hope something would appear; they couldn't accuse him of murder without evidence. Suddenly the ground started shaking lightly. The coffee in the mug started rippling and David looked up at Emma.  
Emma jumped off her chair and approached the drawer of the desk. Green light shone from under the drawer. She glanced a petrified look at David and focused back on the light.  
Her hand slowly reached the handle. The light gave her shaking fingers a green look. Her fingers gripped around it and she pulled it open. Her eyes were blinded by the green light that glared out of the darkness.

"Emma!" David shouted.

He ran to the desk and took Emma by her shoulders. He kept her away from the unknown green light. While he held her in a protective grip, Emma looked at him.

"Wh- What is it ?" She asked confused.

As if it had ears, the beam's light dimmed. In the darkness, a silver shimmering could be seen. Emma kneeled down and took it with her leather glove.

It was Zelena's pendant.  
The substance in the necklace was moving. It twirled around the silver lining and gave off a weak light. Emma took off her glove as if she were in a trance and stroke her hands over the crystal surface. She pulled her hand away as green smoke rose trough the crystal. It hovered in the air for a few seconds, as if it wanted to be admired.  
David shivered. "What the-" Was the only thing he could murmur.

The green cloud floated towards the television. It wrapped itself around it and once again, a bright light emerged. Emma and David covered their eyes and turned their back to the light. When the room wasn't tinted green anymore they lowered their hands and approached the television.

The same video was playing again. Zelena in a cage, Regina leaving, Zelena attempting to rest. But at the moment the noise normally someone appeared. Mr. Gold.  
He said something almost unhearable.

_"Dagger...no choice." _Zelena said.

_"If-... But she doesnt." _Rumple said and he took the dagger from behind his back.  
Zelena jumped up as Rumple twisted the dagger between his fingers. The next sentences that Gold said were just some weird noises. Only the last ones were perfectly clear to hear.

_"Belle has a fake. This however, is quite real." _The expression on Gold's face was frightening. After that only some of Zelena's screams echoed in te room. She turned to porcelain. Gold shattered the lady and exited the prison.

"I knew it." David said. He stared at the television with a emotionless expression.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted. He kicked the telephone off the table and smashed his fist on the wall.

Emma ran over to the pendant on the desk. She held it in her hands; it wasn't green anymore. It was crystal clear and motionless. She had used her last power to show us the truth.

"We have to confront him." She said quietly.

"Let's go." David confirmed.

* * *

Killian was pressing several buttons on the phone Emma gave to him. He could text and call, but he couldn't find the game with the moving line that she had showed him. Normally he would've never kept such an idiotic configuration, but because it was _hers_ it had a whole new meaning.

Jefferson had ordered pancakes and finished his last piece. He wiped off his mouth and sighed deeply. Killian got that he wanted to talk and put the phone back in his pocket.  
He took a sip from his mug. It was coffee, that always remembered him of _her_. Jefferson pushed his plate to the side of the table and crossed his arms.

"So.. Who are we waiting for?" He asked impatiently.

"Emma and David. They'll be here soon, don't worry." He replied.

"Thank you for taking me with you. I appreciate that." He confessed as he looked outside to the falling snow.

"No problem, mate. But I have to ask you something..." Killian turned his head.

"Hit me." He winked.

"Where were you all this time, mate ? I haven't seen you back in the enchanted forest. And the first few weeks here, in Storybrooke, nobody had seen you. I don't want to be rude but how could you protect your lass when you weren't here ?"

Jefferson laughed. He covered his scar around his neck with his hands.

"I had some.. unfinished business. I'm still a portal-jumper, you know?"

"You fixed the bloody thing ?" Killian said with misbelief.

"No, I managed to make a new one actually. And when I finished it I took Grace with me to wherever I could. We walked through the garden of stars, we walked along the coast of Oz and had tea in Wonderland. But when I overheard that all of you came back, I returned." Jefferson smiled at Killian but lowered his view and inhaled deeply.

"I was here one day. She just went to school." His eyes watered.

"We'll find her. I will not let that bloody witch succeed." Killian said. Jefferson had been a good friend of his a long time ago. He had to help him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad man after all.

Jefferson swallowed the pain away and turned his head quickly when the door opened. Emma and her father appeared and closed the door of the Inn behind them. She took off her bonnet and her coat. David took off his own and hung it on the coatstand. He looked angrily at Killian who was gazing at Emma taking off her coat. He noticed the fatherly look and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's his problem ?" Jefferson whispered.

Killian smiled and moved his head towards Emma. "Swan's his daughter..."

"And...?" Jefferson frowned. An awkward smile appeared on Killian's face.

"We... Well... You know." Killian said quickly, this would be awkward when heard by Emma.

"You and Emma ? You didn't, please say that you didn't.." Jefferson whispered a little too loud.

"What can I say ?" Killian raised an eyebrow with a grimace "I'm devilishly handsome !"

"Being a braggart as always I see." Emma placed her hand on the table in front of Killian. Behind her David was measuring the distance between them. Killian wasn't excited for the upcoming conversation between them.

Emma sat down next to Jefferson and nodded friendly at him. David sat down next to Killian and looked at him disapprovingly. She was wearing her red jacket and a blue t-shirt. Killian always loved it when she wore leather. Actually he loved her **no matter** what she wore.

Jefferson was obviously too impatient to wait for an explanation and practically screamed "What have you discovered?"

"It's Gold..." Emma said.

"Rumplestiltskin? What happened to him ?" Killian said confused. What could possibly have happened with the immortal monster that recently became 'a good man'.

David shoved a paper towards him. On the paper was a picture and a quote, written in dark black ink.

"Bloody hell." Killian growled.

"I don't understand. What has he to do anything with this situation ?" Jefferson grabbed the paper out of Killians hand and gave it back to David.

David sighed "When Zelena was murdered, the time portal opened..."

Jefferson finished David's sentence "..and that's where Elsa came through. The bastard."

Killian looked at Emma. Out of his surprise, she was already looking at him. For a few seconds they gazed into eachother's eyes. Emma noticed the forbidden stare of her father and took a quick look at Killian's lips, like she always does.

"We can't insult him like that. Maybe he didn't know what would happen..." She said nervously.

"Let's ask him then, will we? "Jefferson said angrily.

All four of them stood up. Emma rushed to Ruby for a quick talk and Jefferson brought his finished plate to Granny. Killian was going to pick up his vest from the hook but David stopped him. He held his arm in front of him and looked up.

"What are you doing, **pirate**." David hissed.

"Do I have to ask for her hand, 'cause I'm not going to." Killian said.

"Just stay away from her." David said.

"What is your bloody problem? I mean no harm to her."

"People die around you, Hook. I don't want my daughter to get hurt."

"Maybe her father should've learned her that a while ago. But you weren't there, were you?" Killian whispered back. He knew he had made a mistake. He was just pissed off, he would never hurt Emma.

David's fist hit his face harder then he expected. He felt something crack in his cheekbone. He rubbed his cheek and grabbed David by his shirt. He pushed him over the dinner table and held up his fist. The room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at the fighting pair. Killian could see Emma watching them. She was biting her lip and nodded slowly at Killian.

_"Don't..." _ He could read from her lips. He lowered his fist and pulled David from the table. David adjusted his own coat and took a step away from Hook.  
He sniffed and exited the diner.

"Let's go." He shouted behind him. Jefferson, Emma and David followed him hesitantly.

This was going to be a fun trip allright.

* * *

The bell of Rumplestiltskin's (or 'mr. Gold' like Swan calls him) shop rang loudly when they walked in. Belle was standing at the desk and ran toward Emma.

"Emma! Good to see you !" She said "What brings you here ?"

"Where is he ?!" Jefferson yelled.

"Wh- What is he talking about ?" Belle nervously asked. She had no idea what was going on.

David pushed Jefferson back and took his place."Nothing, Belle. Where's mr. Gold ?" he asked.

"In the cellar, I think... Why ?" Killian could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"We have to talk to him." David said rapidly and ran to the backdoor, into the cellar. Emma took Belle's hand. Killian stayed behind her, he didn't want to go without her. When she was around, David wouldn't hit him. Well, he hoped that.

"It's okay, Belle. We are just trying to find Elsa, and David thinks Rumple might have something to do with it." She said.

"Why ? I mean, I have his dagger, how could he ?" She practically yelled.

Killian drew back his coat and revealed the paper that David gave him right before they entered. He unfolded it and handed it to Belle.  
She look astonished. Her eyes watered and she kept her screams from coming out by covering her lips.

"I'm sorry, love." Killian said. Emma looked at him. She felt bad for Belle, and so did he.  
He pushed Emma forward and together they walked towards the cellar.

The light was dimmed as the pair walked in. Killian could hear a wheel spinning but as soon as they joined the other two, it stopped. Jefferson had his hand on the spinning wheel where Gold was sitting at. He looked up confused and stood up.

"What's the problem, I'm busy, don't you see ?" He hissed.

Emma was sick of all this and came standing in front of David. "Why would you kill Zelena?" She asked. Killian was glad that she got straight to the point, he was also quite sick of this mess.

Gold chuckled "Kill Zelena? I'm sorry, dearie, I think you have the wrong villain."

"You know that I know when someone's lying, Gold. And you are. So tell me, why did you do it?" Emma said fiercely. jefferson gave an approving look and removed his hand from the spinning wheel.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no. I have **nothing** to do with this, miss Swan." Gold held on to his own lie.

"We don't have time for your deceits. Answer the bloody question." Killian shouted.

Jefferson grabbed the man by his coat and dragged him in front of the wheel. Rumple shouted and held his hands in the air with a grimace.  
"You've got me. Now tell me, why does it make a difference ?" He smiled.

"You tell us, why does it ?" Jefferson hissed.

"She killed my son! How could I possibly let such a witch live ? Nobody touches what's mine, **noone !**" Gold shouted. His voice echoed in the small stone room and Emma's eyes squinted of hatred.

"He's not **yours **! " She screamed "I loved him too , we all did. That doesn't mean Zelena has to die. She could've spent her days rotting in that cell !" Emma said loudly.

"She would've escaped, I knew her better than you'd expect, dearie."

"Then why would you open a time portal? What evil plan was banded with that, huh?" David said calmly. Killian could see that he wanted to throw some more punches, but he didn't want to get the situation worse than it already was.

"Why would I want to open a time portal ? Besides, I didn't know it was possible before it actually opened." Gold yelled. He was angry but Killian could still see a spark of regret in his eyes. He regretted his mistake. He had switched daggers and betrayed his true love. Of course he felt bad.

The room was silent. Everyone was trying to figure out an explanation, or a plan. Killian looked over at Emma, who was focussing on the ground. She looked up as she felt blue eyes burning into her shoulder. Killian gave a comforting smile which didn't seem to work. He sighed.  
Suddenly, the room became extremely cold. The single light bulb in the room flickered and their breaths formed little clouds. A white smoke appeared on the ground and twirled up. Out of is, a figure appeared.

Elsa.

"Well, well, has the wizard done something wrong?" The witch puckered her lips and looked down. She raised her head again and smiled dark.  
Killian drew his sword and Emma pulled out her gun. She pointed at Elsa and stepped backward.

"What are you doing here ?" She hissed.

Elsa turned her head at Emma. She looked blankly into her eyes and focused back on Gold. He was shivering. He searched for his dagger but couldn't find it.  
_Had he left it somewhere else ?_  
Instead, he pointed two fingers at the lady and a purple beam approached Elsa. Without any difficulties the witch waved her hand in front of it and it fell in frozen bits and pieces on the ground.

"He has to be punished." She chuckled. Her laughter let Killian shiver but when he wanted to protect the man he was too late.  
Elsa pointed her gloveless hand at Rumplestiltskin. She stretched her fingers and white fire rose from underneath Gold's feet. He wanted to defend himself with a last curse but his hands froze. His position was motionless and ice cold. He had become a statue, made of ice. The laughter of Elsa echoed in the room as she turned around and disappeared in a white cloud.

At that moment, Belle ran down the stairs. She saw everyone standing there, mouth wide open and unable to say or do anything. Maybe he was dead, maybe not. Emma grabbed Belle's hand and hugged her tightly. Belle shed tears and yelled her husbands name. By every scream, Emma hugged her tighter.

* * *

_Hi there ^-^ This chapter took me a long time ... Mostly because I had a big part on my phone.. Which I happen to lose at an amusing park :( But I'm happy with it :)  
__I had to do it all on one day because I have a LOT of things to do and today was my only free day so.. Yay, writing ;) (I'm also reading the Harry Potter books so I fill my free days up with being a geek)  
Anyway, next week I haven't got a lot of things planned, a few of course, so I PROMISE to update around wednesday or something ? _

_My writing depends on your requests so if you realllly want something or reeallllly don't want something, hit me with your requests :D  
_

_Songs that made me cheer up when I lost my beloved cell phone: Mad World by Gary Jules, Boulevard Of Broke Dreams by Greenday and Come As You Are by Nirvana._

_I BETTER SEE SOME FAVORITES AND REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS WHEN I GET BACK OKAY? _

_Just kidding, love you guys ^-^ _

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

**9 **

He closed the door behind him and threw the key and his bag on his bed. He was so angry. _Why did everybody have to die ?_

He never expected her to actually strike. But now that the Croc- Rumplestiltskin was dead.. He feared her more then before, because if she could get to the most powerful wizard of all time, how could he protect anyone else ?  
And he wasn't ready to lose more loved ones. He just started to like it in Storybrooke, he finally thought he had found home. But yet again, it was to be vanished from existence.

And he knew that he had been selfish, only protecting himself and Emma. It was just the thought of the same thing happening to her as to Milah made him so angry.

Killian opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. He could hear the waves crash on the rocks. He closed his eyes and breathed along with the wind.  
Memories flashed: Liam laying in his arms, bleeding to death, Milah telling him his last words, seeing Bae for the last time and finally, the girl he had used a long time ago.  
It was in one of his bad times, Milah had just passed away. And no matter how hard he tried to forget those moments, he couldn't. All the women he had used just to pleasure himself and then leaving them all alone. How rude he had been to his crew and friends. How he had forgot who he was.  
Killian let his face rest in his hands.

He met her at the docks, while he had been drinking again. He just walked out as he stumbled upon her. Blonde, almost white locks of hair covered a part of her face. Her emotionless expression changed to a smile as soon as he saw her. The rest of the night was a blur, the rum had obviously taken over.

He could remember her wanting to get to Rumplestiltskin and he promised to show her the world, little did she know he wouldn't even remember her face the next morning. He seemed to remember the night in the filthy sheets at the Jolly Roger, with again a soon forgettable lass at his side. But the next morning she did not just leave, or get thrown out. She had stormed at him and cursed his existence. But he laughed at her. And her next words still echoed in his skull.

'_You'll see Captain, I will come back, and I will make you regret this.' _

She then disappeared in a white cloud and he had never heard of her again, until now. He never searched for her and he had never wondered what she meant with the curse. And after a few years, he laughed at the fact that one of his one-night-stands had cursed him. And now he wondered how it could've taken so long. How could this powerful ice-witch have managed to get herself stuck in a vase down in Rumplestiltskin's house ?

Behind him the door swung open and Emma walked through the door frame.

"Sorry the door was open and…" She looked at Killian who had tears in his eyes "interrupting a deep thought ?"

Killian chuckled and walked back inside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, swan ?" He didn't sound so self-confident as the last time he had spoken those words.

Emma looked at him from head to toe and sighed "Now that you're a citizen of Storybrooke, I thought we might make you look like one."

Emma presented a pile of folded clothes to Killian and smiled brightly.

"I fancy that you're doing this, lass, but don't you think that now's not quite the time ?" He frowned.

Emma sighed and placed the pile on his bed. She put some hair behind her ear and looked deep into Killian's eyes.

"I know, but we're working on it. You can't keep staring out of your window in agony."

"Working on what, exactly ?"

"Regina's already brewing a potion of 'melting warmth'. She says it'll be ready by tomorrow." She simpered. "Now, try it on !"

Killian rolled his eyes and took the blue shirt from the top of the pile. It was a dark blue V-neck shirt which seemed to be a tiny bit too small. Killian unbuttoned his vest and Emma sat down in a chair.

"Enjoying the view, love ?" He smirked.

"Oh come on, not like I haven't seen what's under there." She winked.

"Are you suggesting something ?" He cocked an eyebrow and stepped closer to Emma. Emma pushed him backwards and threw the pile of clothes at him.

"You. Get changed. Now." She commanded.

Killian threw his leather vest on the bed and took out his black under-vest.

"I'm keeping my charm." He mumbled.

"Necklace." She corrected. He looked up at her with shock.

"Charm." He roared.

He got into the blue shirt and pulled up the light-blue jeans that were surprisingly comfortable. He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself.

"Still devilishly handsome, ain't I , Swan ?"

"Of course, Killian, you're a pretty princess now." She rolled her eyes. She walked towards her bag and took out another piece of clothing. The unfolded it and presented a long Belstaff coat. Killian frowned and examined it.

"Try it." She smiled. He knew she bought it because it looked like his leather one, but he didn't fancy it. But because it was what she wanted, he tried it on anyway.

"Now, come on, I've got to show you something" She said.

* * *

"Welcome to Casa del Swan!" She laughed and held her hands up to the little house in front of her. She walked up to the porch and opened the white door. It was a typical beach house. White wooden planks and blue accents made the room feel cool yet cosy. Killian nodded his head in approval.

"I would say it's a good choice, Swan. But tell me again, why are we here ?" He followed her inside.

"I think I found something but it's on my laptop." She responded and took Killian with her to the living room where Henry was watching television. It was a weird looking sponge-man who walked under the ocean. Killian wasn't even going to start wondering what was going on. He walked up to Henry and held him by his shoulder.

"How are you doing, lad ?" He asked friendly.

"Killian !" The boy turned around and sat on his knees on the sofa. He glanced up to the pirate and confusion overwhelmed him "W-why are you dressed like that ?"

"A brilliant idea by your mother, she didn't like the pirate look I assume." He winked at Henry and turned around. He walked up to Emma en took a seat next to her.

"So are you two dating now ?" Henry asked a little too enthusiastic.  
Emma almost spat out the coffee that she had just made for the both of them and held her hand in front of her mouth. She swallowed the coffee and chuckled a little.

"We're just friends." She corrected.

"She is, I'm not." He smiled and took a sip from his coffee. Emma ignored what he just said and opened her laptop. Killian looked at the strange iron book and came sitting closer to Emma.

"So what exactly does it do ?" He asked

"What ? A laptop ?" She responded with full surprise, she didn't know many people that never heard of a laptop. Killian stared at Emma and looked back at the computer.

"Aye.. That." He said.

"Well, I did a scan over Storybrooke to see if I could find anything. And just today my laptop finished buffering the representation. And look what I saw." She pointed at the screen. Though, Killian hadn't understood any of what she just had said, he could understand perfectly fine what he saw. On the map several names were visible. But Emma had just highlighted one name in the corner, Grace. Killian immediately thought of how relieved Jefferson would be and smiled at the screen.

"Swan, you're bloody brilliant !" he shouted.

Emma looked up at Killian with a proud expression and stood up. "Let me get my bag, then we'll get Grace and end this mess !" Emma walked to her bedroom and Killian followed loyally. He leaned against the door frame and looked down at Emma who was gathering all her gadgets and of course her gun. She wanted to walk back out but Killian stopped her and looked her into hazel eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes. Killian stepped closer to her and leaned closer to her ear. He breathed next to her ear and went with his hand trough her hair, very slowly. He felt a small shiver going trough her spine and touched her ear with his nose.

"Why don't we just wait a little longer " he whispered gently ", princess..."

Emma couldn't resist him. His voice, his eyes, his handsomeness. But Emma couldn't. Especially not after the name he just gave her. _Princess. _  
There weren't many people who could call her that. And not many people did. But Neal had always whispered at her like that. And now, it wasn't much more then a tiny dagger going trough her heart. She swallowed and pushed the needy man away from her body. She shook her head and pushed him out of the doorway so she could pass. Without saying anything she walked out of the door with her eyesight focused on the ground. Killian wasn't surprised, Emma was the only one that refused him in a long time. But he thought, after all that had happened, she would at least feel a little like he did.

* * *

_Ahoy Mates ! Don't hate on me because all the other fandom references, please! This fanfiction is just my imagination and my mind is pretty... tumblr-ized... Next chapter will be a little more... exciting, NOT SPOILING ANYTHING! :D _

_Friday I'm going to Rock Werchter and I'm going to see Arctic Monkeys, EEEKKK ! If anyone is also going, be sure to let me know okay ^-^_

_I'm not sure when the next one is coming out because I'm already working on a new idea :) So if you don't like to be kept waiting... Sorry..._

_Musicaaa : I Need Some Sleep by Eels, Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones (For Hannah), A Certain Romance by Arctic Monkeys (For Veva)_

_Your reviews are my drug. Gimme more. Now... ^-^_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: M-rated.. you know why_

**10**

It was a cold day yet again. A big amount of snowflakes fell out of the sky and covered the cold ground with a thin white carpet. The castle Emma, David and Killian were approaching made them shiver even more. Though Emma knew how Jefferson had changed, she couldn't forget the first time she went inside. He threatened her and almost **killed** Mary-Margaret. She shook the thoughts out of her head and a warming arm wrapped itself around her. It was Killian who saw the terror in her eyes. She was surprised David didn't knock him out right there, but then again she was feeling pretty cold. David walked up to the gates and before he could even knock, the doors made Jefferson appear. He smiled widely, as if he had waited at the door for this. The man put on a long brown coat and joined them. David was holding a map and lead the way through a forest. The birch trees were naked and the branches creaked above their head. After walking an endless path they saw something in the distance.

A small cottage was placed in the middle of nowhere in a giant forest. David looked at Emma with confused eyes. _This wasn't here before, was it ?_ Well, how could she have known, she hadn't really inspected the giant forest before. But Jefferson wasn't confused. He ran towards the cottage and pulled the door. Locked. He slammed his frozen fists against the wooden door and gave up. The door looked like it was affixed to a wall. But behind the door a slight crying was hearable. This was obviously Grace. There were no windows on the cottage and the wall was made of solid stone. _How in hell were they going to get in there ? _Jefferson collapsed with his back against the door on the ground. Emma joined him and looked up to the sky as if she expected the answer to fall on her head like the snow.

"What's the plan ?" Killian asked David who made another walk around the cottage.

"Looks like there's no way in..." David answered.

"Dammit !" Jefferson yelled. It was silent for a moment. Only the cold wind that made it's way through the trees was hearable. Then Jefferson began to freak out. He banged on the door and yelled his daughters name. Tears flew out of his eyes. He stumped his feet and pushed everyone away that came too close. Until he fell to his knees. He sobbed at the door.

"Grace... My little girl... We'll save you.."

Emma patted him on the back and held him in her arms.

"Wait, can't we open it with magic ?" Killian requested and David nodded his head.

"Only the strongest magic could open this.. And since Gold had become an ice cube and Regina's healing him, we don't have such magic in our hands anymore.." David sighed.

"I have to disagree with you there, mate. Back in the time portal, Emma and I were in a quite.. tricky situation. You see, Rumplestiltskin locked us up in a chamber noone could get out. Unless with a portal." Killian got a glance of hope in his eyes and everyone ached for getting the same. "But we didn't have him or Regina, right love ?" Emma nodded.  
"But your daughter seemed to have some pretty strong magic. Magic like I've never seen before. I guess the witch hadn't thought of that. Maybe she can at least try ?" Killian looked proudly at the crowd now staring blankly at him. There was an obvious doubt in there eyes. Suddenly Jefferson jumped up and held Emma's hands.

"Can you... save her ?" He sobbed. Emma looked around her as if she had no idea what he was talking about. But she had no choice, she had to try. She nodded lightly "I'll try."

David held Emma by her shoulders and opened his mouth to say something. But Emma interrupted his action and nodded her head. "I can do this, dad. We have to save her."

Emma faced the door and fixated on the doorknob. She clenched her fists and breathed heavily. She placed her palm against the door and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice. First it was far away, but the longer her eyes were closed the closer it came. The voice echoed in her head and all of the sudden it was whispering in her ear. It murmured something that she couldn't understand. The darkness of her closed eyes changed color. It became marine-blue and Emma couldn't seem to open her eyes. Her hand against the wall heated and her heart raged. The voice kept whispering in her ears. But now it was far more clear.

_"Do.. you wanna build.. a snowman?" _ But now the voice was less friendly. It roared in her ear. The wind swirled around her and Emma opened her eyes abruptly. She was alone. Snowflakes made from lapis landed on her hands. A blue aura sparkled around her and the door in front of her glowed white. As if in a trance, Emma knocked on the door. One, two, three times. And then she placed her hand on the door again. She couldn't control her voice and it repeated the threatening words. But she didn't repeat the with anger. She almost sung the words. And when she had repeated them one last time her knees gave up and she sunk on the ground. She was out of breath and her body felt colder then ever. The world stopped sparkling and two strong hands got her up. Killian looked concerned in her eyes and made sure she was okay. But Emma hadn't come this far to whine. She glanced through the opened door and in the corner she saw a little girl. Crying and sobbing. Jefferson rushed his way over there and held her hands. The girl looked up and threw her arms around him. The pair was laughing and crying at the same time. Jefferson carried his daughter out of the cottage and looked thankfully at Emma.

"Emma, thank you." The words came clearly out of his heart. Then both of them walked of hand in hand and disappeared in the woods.

* * *

Emma was walking home. It felt like a lot of weight fell of her shoulders. Killian walked next to her, his left arm wrapped around her waist. She was too happy to actually care about what he was doing. They laughed and talked on the way home. Killian felt a lot softer now that he had left his leather look, though Emma missed it sometimes.

"You've never, like never EVER eaten chocolate ?" Emma screeched. They've been talking about such useless things for a long time now. Her head felt so light now and it felt like she was walking on pink clouds.

"Couldn't say I have, love. I assume you fancy it." Killian looked at Emma who was still laughing.

"It's like heaven on earth, Killian. You haven't lived !" Killian held Emma closer and leaned in at the side of her ear.

"Tell me how it tastes, Swan." He whispered.

"You make everything sound so sexual, stop it!" She yelled and stumped Killian on his shoulder. "It's like, very sweet. the sweetest thing you'd ever taste and it smells so... chocolaty. I really can't live a day without it." It was silent for a couple of seconds when the pair suddenly burst out in laughing. And so they continued walking, talking about things that made them laugh. It seemed like Elsa had become just a memory and that Storybrooke was saved. They reached the docks as Killian suddenly held his hand in front of Emma to stop her. The moonlight lighted up his bright blue eyes. Killian stroked Emma's hair and gently pushed it over her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and didn't take them away. It felt like he was looking into her. And she felt the cage around her heart clatter again. Killian stepped slowly closer to her. A slight breeze flew around their heads, but Emma didn't seem to notice it. She got lost in his eyes.

_Comon Emma, stop looking at his lips, stop it, it's just Killian. _

But the voice in her head faded away. Killian leaned in and his lips touched hers. It wasn't like before. Now it was gentle and loving. His hands wrapped around her waist and he held up her chin. She looked in his eyes again, who sparkled bright blue. But there was that feeling again, the feeling she couldn't deny. It felt right, but a voice in her head says she couldn't. She just didn't believe it, she couldn't believe someone actually cared about her. She could see it all in front of her eyes: Killian leaving her like Neal did, or even worse, Killian dying in her arms. She couldn't do that to herself. Her hands trembled and she pulled away from the kiss, leaving Killian's blue eyes. She stepped away from him and proceeded home. But Killian wasn't ready to let go just yet. He turned around.

"Swan!" He shouted. He ran after her and held her hand.

"No, Killian... Please.." She whispered. Before she had noticed, a cold tear ran over her cheek.

"No, Emma, I'm sick of it. You make my head go mad. I can't think about anyone else, damnit. Emma Swan, don't leave me like this, you'll break my heart." Suddenly his voice got angry. "Emma, you are my bloody muse! You can't keep pretending that we have something, 'cause I'm sure we have. And if you run away now, Swan, then make it bloody clear ! Do you want me or not ? I'm not taking this any longer, Swan." There was a long silence between them, the cosy ambience got replaced by stress that was completely unnecessary. Emma felt her heart raging and before she could explain herself Killian swallowed and started talking again.

"Emma Swan, I love you." He shouted like whole Storybrooke could hear it. Nothing like Neal had done before. Nothing like **anyone **had done before. And then, everything became crystal clear. There was nothing to worry about. He loved her, and she loved him. More then she'd imagine. And then Emma turned around to Killian, gazing into his eyes. And she let her lips fall on his.

Killian picked Emma up from the ground. Their kiss continued as Killian held her in his arms. He carried her to the front door and pushed it open. Luckily Henry was already asleep, but just to make sure, he stepped quietly to Emma's bedroom. Their kiss got more intimate when Killian had closed Emma's door behind him. As Emma was placed on the bed she could see the growing bulge in Killian's pants and pulled him on the bed with her. Emma crossed her arms over her head and pulled up her t-shirt. Killian did the same with his new shirt and they quickly continued their kiss. But when both their pants were laying on the ground Emma stopped and held Killian's head in her hands. She looked in his eyes and approached his ear. Her lips touched his earlobe and she breathed in his ear.

"Say it again." She commanded quietly.

"I love you." Killian whispered. But Emma wasn't satisfied yet, the feeling that ran trough her body when he said that was like a drug.

"Again." She demanded as her hand went trough Killian's hair.

"I love you." He pulled off her knickers.

"I love you." He slid of his own boxers and threw them on the ground.

"I love you." And he kissed her fiercely. Their bodies were moving synchronized but slowly. Their was no lust to be seen, only love. Then Emma turned Killian around and got on top. She looked down to his smirk and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful." He said quietly. His hands ran over her curves and Killian looked back up to Emma. His hands grabbed her waist and he brought her body closer to his.

"I love you." He whispered again and kissed her. Emma grabbed the back of his head and spread her legs. Their loving kiss got more intense as Killian brought himself into her. She didn't protest or pull away, no, she smiled behind Killian's kiss. Killian guided Emma's waist in a slow rhythm. Up and down. But a lot less fast then before. It didn't seem to be necessary. Emma knew this time what her feeling were, and wasn't afraid this would be their last touch. This was a start, not an ending. And by every movement Killian made, this feeling became more and more a part of reality. This man loved her with all his heart and since that day, she was ready to open her cage. She came within minutes while Killian was just preparing himself. But then their kisses and loving words got replaced with moans and screams. "_Luckily Henry is a deep sleeper." _Emma thought relieved. Killian's hip's moved more and more and the moans out of his mouth increased. Their foreheads were leaning against eachother after Killian had finished. They breathed with eachother. Killian smiled slightly.

"I adore you, Swan." He whispered. "Your turn."

Emma didn't hesitate for a minute. She admitted it to herself and he deserved the truth.

"Killian Jones," she said a little too loud. She brought his head in front of hers and leaned next to his ear. "I love you."

* * *

_Hi again ^-^ I'm such a bad writer, I know :( I should've written a LOONG time ago but a lot of things got in the way. I've been to Rock Werchter with a couple of my favorite friends (they're AWESOME) and that day was the most amazing day in my life. I saw George Ezra, The Strypes, Ellie Goulding, Paolo Nutini and of course THE ARCTIC MONKEYS. We waited 5 freakin' hours to see them and we ended up on the front row (yay me) :) And I had to babysit and stuff :s _

_So like I made clear, my vacation plans are quite unexpected and I have NO BLOODY idea when the next chapter is coming out... i rrrreeaaallllyyy hope you loved this one and make sure to let me know if you did.. :) (And maybe read my other story idk )_

_I NEED THOSE REVIEWS OTHERWISE I'M GONNA DIE ( ^-^ )_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Killian woke up. The first rays of sunlight lighted up the room. And allthough it was freezing cold outside, he felt warmer then ever. He muffled his face in what seemed to be a bunch of golden locks of hair. _Emma didn't leave him. _He had never thought to actually convince her to stay with him. He smiled as he pulled her a little closer to him. Of course he was awake earlier then she was. He always was. But this time he couldn't leave the bed, he didn't want to. Because it felt like, if he did abandon her for even a few seconds, she'd think he would never come back. And he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. So he closed his eyes again and to his surprise he managed to fall asleep. Only to be woken up by his one and only.

"Wakey wakey ! Since when did you become a long sleeper ?" A giggly voice said.

Killian opened his eyes to look straight in Emma's. They sparkled happily. Emma gave Killian a little kiss on the cheek and got up from the bed. Killian straightened his back to look at her nude body one last time. She took Killian's shirt from the ground and pulled it over her head. She held out her hand to Killian and smiled.

"Henry's already awake. Let me first explain why there's a naked pirate in my bed." She winked.

"Your wish, my command." He gestured.

Emma left the room but let the door open. Killian heard the television playing as Emma greeted her son and asked him about school.

"Mom, is that... Killian's shirt ?" Henry suddenly sputtered. Killian couldn't help but laugh out loud. He couldn't see her but he almost felt the shame glowing out the room. He decided to get up, put on some pants and help the lady. He came up from behind Emma and kissed her neck.

"How dare you steal from a pirate!" Henry chuckled when he saw Killian appear. Emma turned around to stop Killian from going further and squinted her eyes with the _there-are-kids-in-the-room _stare. Killian replied with a sad face and rambled to the kitchen.

"What about some breakfast, eh?" He shouted to the pair.

"You can cook ? **You ?**" Emma laughed confused.

"Lass, I spent lots of days alone at sea. A man has to eat someway, don't you think ?" At that note Henry jumped p the couch and pulled Emma's arm.

"Mom, is there any way I can become a pirate ? That would be the best birthday-present ever !" Henry hinted his mother. He looked at her with puppy eyes as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not giving you a freaking ship, are you crazy ?" And Killian rolled his lip at her.

"And you neither, Jones. Stick to the pancakes."

Henry ran to the kitchen table and started laying the table. Emma set some milk and sugar and when the pancakes were done cooking, Killian placed them on the table.

"So... Where's your ship now ?" Henry asked shameless.

"Haven't got the slightest idea." Killian replied.

"Then... How did you get to us, back in New York ? I mean, you appeared out of nowhere and you haven't even got your ship. And you weren't taken by the curse..." Killian smiled at Emma and lied down his cutlery.

"Have you been to the enchanted forest, lad?" Killian asked.

"Nope." Henry smiled, but he looked at his mother with yearning eyes.

"It's one of the most breath-taking places I've ever seen. It's a land full of life and full of magic. And this time, there wasn't a war going on between Snow White and the queen. It had never been so peaceful on the Jolly Roger. So when something's coming, you feel it. Well, at least I did. I'm more... Alert then some of my men. So I gave them a night out at a bar and when they all left, I decided to go off and escape the curse." Killian took a sip from his coffee.

"Why ? I mean, what was the purpose in leaving anyway ?" Henry tilted his head. This boy was asking the real questions. Killian looked over to Emma and scratched the back of his head.

"I wanted to get your mother. Known as the savior, I knew she'd figure a way to help us all."

"But you didn't even know it would work ?"

"You two are worth at least a shot." He winked. "But enough about me, how's school, lad?" The threesome stayed at the dining-table way too long talking about whatever there was to talk about. Killian felt for once accepted by Emma. She let him in. And allthough it was weird talking to his step-grandson, he sometimes saw a sparkle of Baelfire. And he was happy that he belonged somewhere.

Around noon, Killian decided to get up from the couch and get back to his room at the Inn. He grabbed his brand-new coat and kissed Emma goodbye. Before he exited the door he could hear Emma and Henry discuss something and he couldn't help but wait a moment to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Killian !" Henry suddenly shouted.

Emma took over Henry's words and approached him. "I thought.. maybe... I mean, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. Your room at the Inn is a little small and since I've got my own place I thought.." Emma couldn't just say the words.

"Thought you'd never ask." Killian grabbed Emma by the back and let her fall into his arm. As if it were a scene from a movie he removed the hair from her mouth and kissed her passionately. Emma grabbed his head and gave into his overdramatic scenery. Henry coughed to draw their attention. He waved his hands in front of Emma and let out sighs of impatience. Killian smiled behind Emma's lips and released Emma from his kiss. They gave eachother one last look and Emma looked at the clock. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Shit!" She shouted "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Watch the language, lass." Killian smirked.

"Henry, you've got to go to your tuition ! Why haven't you told me ? I promised Archie !" Emma grabbed her son's coat and threw it over to him.

"I don't want to go !" Henry protested. But Emma had already put on some decent clothes and dragged Henry out of the room. She looked over to Killian who just enjoyed watching her freak out.

"You, stay here. I'll be right back." She commanded.

"For what should I be preparing myself ?" Killian smirked widely.

"Spoilers!" Emma winked and ran back to her car.

* * *

_I'm sorry to have kept you waiting yet again :s I've just been busy watching... other series. As you may or may not have noticed, my Doctor Who obsession is growing stronger :p But I've watched it all in 2 weeks so that's out of the way !_

_I'm leaving on a three-week vacation on Tuesday... I'm going to Vietnam with a friend and my family ^-^ I really look forward to that but I'm afraid I will have to leave my story for a while... (IM SO SORRY) But tomorrow I've got nothing planned (if my mom doesn't force me to clean the house or whatever moms to these days) so I will write AS MUCH as I can, allright ?_

_Music: The Pretender by The Foo Fighters, Islands by Intergalactic Lovers and Coming Home by Skylar Grey 3_

_not such an amazing chapter but I hope you didn't dislike it too much,  
as you may already know, I re-read all of your reviews everyday and they really make me **hella** happy ^-^ So don't mind leaving one !_

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Warning: you know the drill_

**12**

"Swan I don't like this! Where the bloody hell are we going ?" Killian swung his arms from left to right trying to avoid things he couldn't see. Emma stood behind him and pushed him forward. But Killian refused to go fast and scuffled slowly forward. The black cloth in front of his eyes was a little too tight but Emma thought that it was necessary to take such precautions. A pirate could always find a way to look trough or get it off.

"Stop nagging, you'll like it." Emma pushed Killian a little further. She had to keep him from falling when a curb crossed their path. After a few minutes they arrived at a parking lot. Emma took off Killian's blindfold and shouted "Tadaaa!" Killian blinked a few times to get used to the white light but soon he faced a 1969 Chevrolet Impala. His reaction wasn't quite what Emma expected.

"What is that, if I may ask ?" He frowned and walked over to the car. He felt the black metal and opened the trunk a few times.

"It's a **car**. Normal people use that to get around and if something happens it would be a lot handier if you wouldn't have to run. And besides, Marco had this beauty laying around so I thought maybe you'll like it..." Emma also walked over to the car and came standing next to Killian.

"Well it is my color... I'll give it a try."

"Seriously ?" Emma asked laughing

"How hard can it be, Swan ? Show me how to steer this vessel." Killian said with all seriousness.

"Fine, you come sit here and I'll sit next to you." Killian opened the metal door and sat in front of the steering wheel, looking all confused.  
He looked up to the ceiling and searched for something to start the car. But suddenly his elbow touched the honk and the loud noise made him jump.

"Swan! It's attacking me!" He yelled scared.

"It's just the honk, Killian. You use that to alarm people when you're driving by." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. It was really funny seeing him struggle like that.

"Then how do I start this bloody thing ?" Killian's hand stroke over the steering wheel.

"You insert the key, turn it and then the motor starts running." Emma did as she said and Killian looked impressed. "Then you get the poke over to this little 1 here." She pointed at gearshift lever and moved it over to the little 1. "And then you press the right pedal and voila." The car went slowly forward.

"Let me try, Swan. It doesn't look that hard." Killian inserted the key and turned it but nothing happened. Emma said he had to do it hard and fast and after a couple of tries he finally managed to get the car going. He drove a circle around the parking lot and stopped in the middle. His right hand made it's way into Emma's jeans. Emma blushed but didn't redraw. Killian leaned over to Emma's side and kissed her neck passionately. His hand slipped under her knickers and hovered above Emma's clit. He then let one finger slip in. Emma moaned loudly and grabbed the back of Killian's head. "Killian, stop!" She giggled. But that made him only go further.

He slipped in another finger and went a little deeper, causing Emma to almost scream of pleasure. Killian leaned further over to Emma's side and let his lips touch hers. Emma let her fall backwards until her head touched to cold window. Killian got more comfortable and placed one leg on the steering wheel so he could see Emma's pleasured face. He rubbed intense circles in Emma's clit and kissed her fiercely. His third finger slipped in and that caused Emma to stretch her arms above her her head and she pressed them against the window. Killian pushed her harder to the door and his leg pressed against the honk. But they didn't seem to notice. Killian's hand continued to pleasure Emma and Emma's moans filled the window with steam. A light knocking noise came from behind Killian. Killian couldn't ignore it more and teased Emma a little more by going ever deeper. Emma smiled and grabbed his head to pull it closer and kissed him once more. But the knocking noise from behind him became louder until he heard a voice.

"Pirate ! Keep your hands on the wheel, your honk interrupts everyone's dinner ! Do that somewhere else, will you ?" It was Regina who stood yelling at the window behind Killian. Killian quickly got up and pulled his fingers out of Emma. Emma didn't seem to have heard the remarks and got up afoul. She looked outside the front window and saw Red and Robin laughing at her. _Oh no, they saw_ us... Emma fixed her hair and gave Killian the signal to ride the hell away from the embarrassment, which he did.

"Oh my god, never do that again." Emma breathed.

"Didn't fancy it, Swan? I thought i'd thank you for getting me this vessel." Killian's eyes wandered off for a moment to look at Emma.

"Yeah, but not on the freakin' parking lot! I mean, who else could've seen us?" She had to laugh at that, it was quite the embarrassing moment after all. Killian turned left at the docks and continued riding slowly but safely.

"Better then seeing a time-portal opening during dinner, hmm?" Killian smirked. He parked the car in front of their place and got out of the car. They walked inside and spent the rest of their day laying around and doing practically nothing. When Henry got home they went to the cinema and they introduced Killian to the tasty snack 'popcorn'. Which he bought two packages of. They went home, sent Henry to bed and together they talked until morning. Just lying next to eachother.

* * *

Killian had to guard the docks that day. It was his job now for over 2 weeks and he still wasn't sick of it. Of course he missed the pirate-life but this job was the closest he could get to the ocean. And he managed to get his crew to work there too. They scrubbed the decks of other boats and kept the harbor clean. But today it was only him. Him and the ocean. He was walking along the sides of the docks and staring into the dark-blue abyss of the water. His thoughts wandered off and he was thinking about how he'd changed, just for Emma. And how much he loved her for that. But suddenly it got a whole lot colder. But the weird thing was, there wasn't any wind or snow or anything that could cause that. He looked up to the sky, that was grey as always. But he heard a noise behind him. Footsteps.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite ex-pirate." Elsa smiled.

Killian was as surprised as anyone would have been. She hadn't showed up for almost a month and now she decided to tease him ? He turned around and faced her.

"What are you doing here ? You took off a month ago!" Elsa replied with the sound that sounded like a buzzer from a basketball game and shook her head.

"Wrong! Can't I just take a vacation to observe my pets ? And you, oh you, your results were outstanding !" She screeched as if she's won something. And she'd come to pick up her prize.

"You're sick."

"Now, now. No reason to get mean. You took away my fun, remember ? I just came to return the favor." She smirked. Killian remembered that they rescued Grace but was that really the reason wh- Oh right. Rumplestiltskin just got cured 2 days ago. With the help of Regina he got unfrozen and was now reunited with Belle. But what did she mean with 'returning the favor' ?

"And what are you going to do ? Freeze me too ? They know how to undo that spell, witch."

"Oh but of course not. I've got something **far** more pleasant for you." She stepped closed to him. "You and your little lover are standing in my way. But I can't get to her." She leaned in next to his ear. "Well, not directly. You're still here." He heard her laugh. Her hand opened Killian's vest and it now danced around over his chest.

"This won't hurt. Much." She laughed and her hand pressed against his chest. And before Killian even knew what was going on, she had her hand inside his torso. It searched for his heart and clenched it in her hand. She then tore it out while Killian screamed for mercy, causing Elsa to giggle.

"What's wrong, **pet**, heartache ?" She whispered. Killian breathed heavily and tried to muffle away his screams. It hurt like hell but not enough to give her even more fun. He grabbed for his gun that Emma gave him and pointed it at her. But she looked more relieved then scared.

"Ah, there we have it. Your inner **hero** coming up. But what if I do this ?" Her hand clenched around his heart and suddenly his hands were in here control. The gun shook and he pointed it at his own forehead. He screamed at her and scolded. He had never been so angry. He threw words at the lady he'd never used before until he realized he said nothing out loud. His lips were pressed together like they'd been glued together. He frowned.

"I didn't give you permission, did I ? Well, I'd better take off then. Goodbye, pet !" She laughed and disappeared in a swirling cloud. Killian then shot the gun in the direction of where Elsa stood but she had already gone. Normally he would've felt his heart rage in anger but now he felt nothing. Utter silence in his chest.

* * *

_Hello ! Yes, this chapter is a bit of an emotional roller-coaster, I know. But nobody wants a happy-flower-rainbow-unicorn story, right ? Well this will be (normally) my last chapter for 3 weeks. SORRYYY !  
I'm not going to spoil ANYTHING about the next chapter(s) but I promise you, the roller-coaster isn't ending soon... _

_If you're happy and you know it listen to these: Birds by Kate Nash, R U Mine by Arctic Monkeys and Shine On You Crazy Diamond by Pink Floyd_

_Please leave some reviews for me so I know you guys are still out there :D I don't care if it's good or bad, just let me know, okay ? Promise ?_

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

It had been over a month now that Storybrooke was Elsa-free. Some thought she had taken off and some said that she'd died. Emma knew that none of these wonderful thoughts made any sense. When she first met her, she tried to kill her but failed, luckily. Did it have to do with Emma's magic? Or did she show mercy at last? There was no point whatsoever in trying to figure that out but that moment when she started to explain her past, almost sobbing about how she'd kill her sister, she saw a little hope in her. A weak spot. What was a far less amusing thought was that the weak spot was way less weak when her heart was frozen, which Emma still thought was a bit an overreacting. She turned and twisted in bed. On the left she'd throw her leg out of the side and let her body cool off, and when she turned to the right she usually hugged Killian for a bit, just so she wouldn't feel alone anymore. But he wasn't there, again. For over the past week, Killian left almost every morning, midday and evening. Where he was leaving, or why was what Emma's eyes kept open. She really didn't mind him leaving for a bit to hang out at the Inn or walk along the beach side but she felt that this time he wasn't doing any of that. He snook out of bed and when she asked where he was going he coolly said 'Nowhere, don't worry 'bout it.' . He also left her at home a lot and when he returned from his 'trip' he'd look awful and tired. One time she even heard him sob next to her in the middle of the night and when she wanted to comfort him, he moved away to the other side of the bed, like she'd hurt him.

Apart from the side that there was obviously something wrong with her boyfriend she was having a lovely time in the town. Belle had forgiven Rumple after having a huge fight about the fact that he'd switched the daggers. So now she went happily with Belle to the diner where Regina and Robin were happy to welcome her every day, unlike Killian whom she sometimes spotted at the bar completely sinking away in thoughts _–and rum -. _She had also visited Aurora's Shop often. She would buy herself the most beautiful clothes and together with Snow and Ruby she'd show them at dinner. Without Killian. Every time. He hadn't even looked interested when she bought the new red and black lingerie and showed them to him in the evening, he had simply nodded and turned his back to go to sleep. She really started to worry he was seeing someone else, which at the beginning seemed to be something he'd never do but after the horrible and lonely week, it was the most likely thing. What she still couldn't explain was the box he always took with him. It was a small wooden box that Emma couldn't even look at without him snapping at her. And she was determined to find out what was in it.

She sauntered to the kitchen and made her and Henry some French-toast. "Henry is at least here every day" she thought to herself when she happily put one on his plate, which immediately disappeared into his mouth.

"What are we doing today, mom?" The smile on his face brightened.

"Actually, I'm going to go on my own today, kid. I have some... unfinished business with … _someone._"

"You finally going after Killian?" Emma looked up from her toast.

"How do you always know that stuff, you're ten!"

"I've heard him taking off in the morning and I thought you might be interested in where he was going. Which you obviously always are."

"I am not stalking my boyfriend through information of my own son, absolutely not!" Henry didn't say anything; he just waited for her to finish her sentence. She couldn't resist that. "But you could, like, tell me where he was going because I am your mother and I have the right to know that, young man!" Henry rolled his eyes at her motherly tone.

"He went to the well."

Emma didn't ask more and rushed to the coat-stand to get her coat. She ran out and stopped in mid-run, turning her head to her son slowly.

"Wait a sec, how do you even know that?"

"Grace told me. She was playing outside when she saw him pass. She called me this morning on the intercom." He blushed a little at that. "Oh and mom, can you drop me off at her place? She asked me to make a snowman with her outside!" His face sparkled with pride and he also took his coat and appeared in front of his mother. Without even answering she let Henry follow her outside and got in the car. She was quite happy when she dropped Henry off and saw little Grace rushing towards him, Jefferson stood in front of the window and was smiling at the joyful pair running in the snow. Emma was actually happy to see him not worrying like that; the repeating robberies in his house frightened both him and Grace, but he obviously didn't let it get to him.

She parked her car at Jefferson's and walked the rest of the way to the well alone, so she could easily sneak up on him without being seen. She already thought this was a ridiculous action of hers, the typical jealous girlfriend who always thought he had someone else. And she didn't want to be another one of those because –apart from the last week- Killian had never done such things and Emma would've never thought she should be doubting him. Noone would give up his ship to get a girl and then leaving her without a reason, and especially Killian wouldn't. Maybe that's why she was actually doing this, because there was something else going on. Something involving going outside everyday with a little mysterious wooden box.

When she finally reached the well whose rope was stuck in place because the water on the bottom was deeply frozen, she saw nobody. No Killian, no other woman and no wooden box. She didn't understand. Why would he be going to the well in the first place? And if he ran into the forest towards the well, but wasn't anywhere near it, where else could he be? Did he cross the town lines? He could, of course, because the curse didn't take him. But why in _hell_ would he do that? She decided to turn around and forget it. It had been a stupid idea in the first place. But suddenly she noticed something. Something the snow showed her clearly; there were footsteps. Several large feet had walked up here and stopped at the well. But that wasn't what drew Emma's attention. Other footsteps had just appeared out of nowhere, like they had fallen from the sky without coming from somewhere. Heels. The feet weren't far apart from eachother, actually, they were a few centimeters apart. Just when she wanted to follow the small path of the heels, feet appeared in front of her. Large, black shoes stood in the snow and a cold Killian was attached to them.

"Swan, what are you doing?" He sounded angry.

Emma got up to her feet and looked into Killian's eyes. Suddenly she didn't feel so sure about him cheating on her.

"D- Doing some research. Jefferson's got r-robbed again last…night." The last bit seemed not to come over convincing.

"Don't lie to me." He just answered, very cold.

"Then you shouldn't lie to me!" She screamed louder than she intended to "**You** just take off everyday, leaving **me** all alone with Henry. And you don't even show up at work anymore. Smee called me a couple of times, wondering where you were and **how **you were, you've been acting weird lately and I'm not liking it, Killian. I thought the problems were over now that Elsa disappeared, but you decide to just be an ass and treat everyone like crap!"

"Look, Emma, I really don't have time for this. Why don't you ju-"

"Oh, great, now you want to leave again? Well, fine, and make sure you never come back! And before you go, I have the right to know something…" The tears in her eyes froze when the cold breeze blew her hair over her shoulder. Killian just stood there, motionless, gazing at what Emma had to say. But something was wrong, he seemed to almost cry and his fists clenched, while he was just coldly staring her in the eyes, as if something was holding him back on telling the truth. Emma looked down at the box he was holding and stepped closer to Killian.

"What. Is. In. The. Box." Killian stayed quiet and put. His fists trembled and as if he was fighting himself, he opened it slowly. It was a piece of clothing. Blue and almost transparent but surely a women's. His hand gently took the cloth out of the box and hid it in his vest. Then he held out the box over the well and dropped it in there, with his eyes still fixated on Emma. And then he just turned around and walked off deeper into the forest, leaving Emma with even more questions then before. And leaving her lonelier than she ever had been. Furious as she was, she shouted something at him.

"I trusted you! You asshole!"

Killian stopped in the middle of nowhere and turned around. His fists were tightly clenched again and his expression was pure sadness.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." And he walked away until Emma couldn't see him anymore and was left alone. Alone in a white forest.

* * *

The next day was lonely. She didn't feel like seeing anyone. Not Ruby, not Aurora and surely not Killian. After having the worst night sleep she had had in years, she drowned herself in her work. She told David to took a day off and also did his tasks. She didn't mind. It got her thoughts off of Killian for a while, and got them onto the robberies at Jefferson's and the water complaints. She just signed the complaints and sent Leroy and his friends to fix it. But the robberies at Jefferson's were what kept her working. She had read the files over and over again, wondering who'd it had been. And why it was Jefferson again. The weirdest –and freakiest- part of all was that it weren't just ordinary robberies. They happened day and night, at random moments; sometimes when Jefferson had gone to the Inn and sometimes even when he was home. But he never saw someone creeping in and stealing everything. But what scared her the most was **what** got stolen. It weren't jewelries or money. It started with his hat and continued with everything that Grace possessed. From clothing to some of her stuffed animals. Emma let her head fall into her hands and sighed deeply. _How could it have changed from rainbows and sunshine to daylight robberies and losing her boyfriend? _She read through all the files a couple of times but gave up and went home. Henry was staying a Regina's so she had the house to her own which she thought was a good thing since she just wanted to watch sad movies and eat ice-cream all evening.

She opened the front door of her place and threw her coat over the stand. She turned around the corner and stood with her eyes wide open. It was Killian. He had a look of regret in his eyes and walked over to her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sighed.

"I'm so, so sorry. I won't leave you again." She threw her arms around him, happy to feel his touch again.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He answered.

* * *

_xin chào ! I'm in Vietnam at the moment, enjoying my holidays. But I was too thrilled to write again and instead of laying at the pool all day or getting pricked by mosquito's, I wrote. My vacation is going **wonderful**! I drove a quad and fed monkeys (who are now officially my bff's) and I made a habit of reading Harry Potter on the beach :) Your reviews are reeeaaaalllyyy kind and I want to answer to a few anons 'cause I can't really reply :) _

_First of all to the 'guest' who somehow loves my music taste (weird to hear that since nobody had told me that before but i love to hear that) : I am going to watch Classic Who, don't worry :) And I kinda wanna hug you and listen to music with you on the 23rd so we can watch the new DW together !  
_

_Then to the 'guest' Jessica: I kinda explained what's in the box in this chapter so if you didn't understand = It's Elsa's cape which Killian remembered from the time they 'spend time' together. What is the secret behind it and why he's carrying it, will be explained later :3_

_And then to everyone I forgot or didn't leave a review but still likes my story: I LOVE ALL OF YOU PLEASE COME VISIT ME IN BELGIUM SO I CAN HUG THE CRAP OUT OF YOU !_

_Hope you kinda liked the chapter (and sooooo sorry about all of the then/than mistakes and all of the other misspellings i made, I just type faster than a Nimbus Two Thousand and One flies so yeah... Be happy my keyboard doesn't catch fire while I'm writing!) and feel free to unleash hell on earth in the reviews or be nice and make my day ^-^_

_âm nhạc (music) : Fix You by Coldplay, Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray (dunno why just stuck in my head :p ) and a weird one: After Ever After by Paint (it's a Youtube Channel but the song is hilarious and kinda fits with the fairytale stuff)  
_

_I'm going to tan at the beach and probably return as red as a lobster now. _

_x_


End file.
